Your Hand In Mine
by darlingsworld
Summary: When Isabella Ashford moves to Ottery St. Catchpole and meets a certain golden boy, will she be able to stop what has already been set in motion? Canon Pairings. Eventual Cedric/OC. Slightly AU.
1. Explosions In The Sky

**I know Cedric dying was instrumental to the series, especially the fifth book, but I disagreed with it. So this is what came out of my disagreement-ness...**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 1 – Explosions in the Sky**

* * *

The crowd cheered as Finius Alberdeen launched the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

"And that's another 10 points for the Moutohora Macaws, bring the score 40-60 to the Moose Jaw Meteorites," the commentary echoed across the stadium.

"Go Dad!" Isabella Ashford screamed from the sidelines, next to her older brother, Henry, and mother, Celestine. Julian Ashford, seeker for the Moutohora Macaws, waved as he whizzed past on his Firebolt.

He had given her a Firebolt for her birthday last year when it came out. It had come in extremely handy for her role as chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Tomorrow she would be flying over to England, in time to buy her new books, board the train at Platform 9 ¾, and begin her fifth year at Hogwarts. This was her first year going alone; Henry had graduated last year. He now worked at the Ministry of Magic in Wellington.

She was currently in Tennessee, America. Her summers were split into two haves. The first half was spent with her family at their secluded cottage in New Zealand, and the second half was spent in their other cottage near Ottery St. Catchpole where her father toured Europe and America with his team; last summer she had been allowed to go see him play Puddlemere United. They had lost, but it was a brilliant game.

This was the second time they were playing the Moose Jaw Meteorites. Last time they had lost, but the Meteorites had done a fantastic victory display – flying around the stadium with fiery sparks trailing from their broom tails.

The commentator's voice bought her back to the present, "Amanda Jackson passes the Quaffle to Kevin Hamish. Nice shot from beater Dennis Moran. Through the hoop and that's another 10 points to the Macaws!" Their phoenix mascot, Sparky, did a victory lap around the stadium.

"And Ashford is on to something now! He dodges a bludger by Peterson, and seeker for the Meteorites, Edmund Brayburn has caught on too. And Ashford dives...is this a Feint?" The crowd grew in volume cheering the two seekers on, oblivious to the rest of the game.

"AND HE HAS DONE IT! JULIAN ASHFORD HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE MOUTOHORA MACAWS WIN THE GAME: 200: 60!" the commentator screamed.

Isabella cheered loudly as the Macaws did a victory lap, their red, yellow and blue robes streaming out behind them. Red, yellow and blue sparks shot from their wands, as Sparky let out an ethereal victory song. The crowd went wild.

* * *

Isabella ran to her dad at the after party, crushing him in a hug. She had inherited his red hair, except hers was fine and straight, while his was curly and thick. She had inherited her mother's large green eyes, while Andrew had inherited her blonde hair. He had also inherited his father's blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie! Did you like the game?" he asked, still in his Quidditch robes. She nodded.

"Did you see the Meteorites faces when they heard the score?" she asked excitedly.

"I did..." he trailed off, an unidentifiable emotion flitting across his face.

The Macaws captain, Matthew Brookes, stepped up onto the stage at the front of the room, grinning.

"First I'd like to say congratulations to the team for pulling off that brilliant victory!" he yelled, as the room cheered.

"But now I have sadder news. As some of you may know, Puddlemere United has recently lost their seeker to the Montrose Magpies," he paused while many in the crowd booed.

"And one of our own team has decided to take up the position. Although we are saddened by this fact, we have found a replacement, who was recommended by the very person who is leaving us. And so I call upon Julian Ashford, long time seeker who has never lost us a game, to say his goodbyes." As Matthew left the stage, there was a shocked silence. Isabella turned to her dad.

"Is it true? You're leaving the team?" she asked in disbelief. He opened his mouth to reply, but the crowd was leading him up to the stage.

"As much as I have loved playing for the Moutohora Macaws, I have turned over a new leaf. It is true that I am taking up the position of seeker on the Puddlemere United team, but I'll always remember the team that stuck with me through all events and weather, and who always pulled through no matter what the outcome. But I'm not leaving you without a seeker, so I'd like to introduce Andrew Whitman, your new seeker!" The crowd clapped, and a few cheered. Many were silent, the realization sinking in.

As Julian neared his family, he saw his daughter look at him, hurt.

"Why are you leaving them Dad? I have two more years of school to go, but I'm fine taking the plane by myself. We could stay in New Zealand," she said softly.

"Bella, we already have a cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole. There are other wizarding families there; you could make friends..." he started.

"I already have friends," she snapped. Her father sighed.

"I meant friends who go to the same school. Besides, we wouldn't have to travel between houses all the time; you could spend your summers and holidays in one place, instead of globetrotting. And I'd still tour, but I'd be closer to home. It would be quicker to get to Kings Cross and Diagon Alley, so you wouldn't have to cut your holiday short," he said.

"So you expect me to come quietly?" she spat.

"No. But Henry and your mother have already agreed to the move. Your mother prefers the cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, and your brother was planning on transferring to the Ministry of Magic in London anyway," he said.

"You knew?" she asked, turning on her mother and brother. Her brother nodded, ruffling her hair.

"Sweetie, this will be good for you. I can feel it," her mother said, enveloping her in a hug. She stepped away, out of the embrace. Turning, she started to walk towards the door.

"Bells wait!" Henry called, running after her. She turned as he grabbed her arm.

"What?" she huffed.

"You've forgotten who lives in Ottery St. Catchpole," he said, grinning.

"Henry, I don't have time for this!" she said, impatiently.

"Just ask."

"Fine! Who lives in Ottery St. Catchpole that I've somehow managed to forget?" she asked sarcastically.

"Cedric Diggory." Isabella felt a blush creep up her cheeks. That certainly put a new spin on things.

* * *

**So what do you think? Any suggestion, etc. would be great!**

**Next Chapter – Welcome Ghosts**

**Isabella's family move into Ottery St. Catchpole, but what does Isabella have to do with a certain boy?**


	2. Welcome Ghosts

**Another chapter for you in such a short space of time (while neglecting my other stories) – I'm spoiling you!**

**Thanks to PhoenixFeatherQueens for adding YHIM to their Favourite Stories and Story Alerts!**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 2 – Welcome Ghosts**

* * *

Isabella hauled the last box into her new bedroom and dumped it on her bed. It was filled with boxes, all from the cottage in New Zealand. She had only a few things in this cottage, explaining all the boxes.

Even she had to admit that this cottage was beautiful. It was set back from the road, and even though it had a driveway, a small worn path reached the actual house. On the left of the thin path, wildflowers competed for the best view, while trees were dotted at random intervals. The path split at some points; the first led down some steps to a calm part of the Otter River, the other up some stairs to where the path split again. One path led past a lamp post and turned right to the cottage, while the other led past a hedge, up some steps and up into the large garden. A stone bench was nestled in front of the hedge.

The cottage looked like some one had taken it out of a fairytale and dumped it in reality. It had two chimneys, a large bay window overlooking the river, a magically fireproofed thatch roof and paned windows. In front of the bay window, more wildflower bushes sat, along with a tree, in front of a stonewall, which separated the cottage from the river. It was also to protect the cottage's inhabitants from the gentle cascade that led down to the calmer area. The cottage was nestled at the bottom of a hill, at the start of a forest, where a trickling stream signified the start of the Otter River, which also twisted around the back of the cottage.

The back of the cottage was closer to the river than the front. It cascaded gently down from a small patch of trees before coming past the cottage. Natural stepping-stones acted as a bridge across to a worn path on the other side, which led to the backyard of Cedric's house. The back door of the cottage was painted bright blue, and stairs led down to the grassy area and worn path leading to the river. Bright blue and red flowers crowded each other for position by the windows. A fenced off area held a small paddock, which was used for impromptu Quidditch games. By the river, a small bright blue rowing boat lay.

Living near the river had its advantages. It was perfect for boating and swimming in summer, and it had been known to freeze over in winter, which was perfect for ice-skating.

"Bella?" her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back. Sticking her 9 1/2 inch, willow with one phoenix feather wand in her jacket pocket, and her iPod in the other, she hurried down the stairs. She froze when she spied her brother grinning cheekily at her.

"Henry what's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Our new neighbours have come to say hello. You might recognize them," he said nonchalantly. Frowning, she walked slowly down the rest of the stairs. Leaning against the door frame of the door was a tall boy with tousled brown hair and laughing grey eyes. His grin widened when he saw her.

"Cedric?" she asked in disbelief. Running to him, she flung her arms around him, as he spun her around, laughing.

"It's good to see you Bella," he said, setting her feet on the ground.

"Same here," she replied, grinning. Her heart was racing from the close contact they had shared.

"So d'you beat the Meteorites?"

"Smashed them. But my dad's on Puddlemere United now."

"I heard – it was in the Daily Prophet. But I hear you're my permanent neighbour now."

"Yeah. No more switching houses – or countries. Anyway, how's Cho?" Cedric had started going out with Cho early last year, and they were still going strong. Bella was one of the few people who knew, as they hadn't made it official yet.

"She's good. She spent Christmas with us. Hey, did you get the songs I sent you?"

"I put them on my iPod as soon as I could." Bella's mother was a Muggle-born witch, and insisted on incorporating Muggle traditions and items into their life. Bella had received a green iPod for Christmas, but it had been magically enhanced. It was scratch and water resistant and had a far longer battery life than most iPods did. Her family was one of the few wizarding families that owned a TV and computer. Cedric had sent her the newest Weird Sisters album for Christmas and a pack of her favourite Muggle sweets, Giant Jaffas for Christmas, while she'd sent him the Broomstick Servicing Kit, that she knew he'd had his eye on, and his favourite wizard sweet, Fizzing Whizbees. It was tradition. It had always been tradition.

* * *

Dangling her legs in the water, Bella glanced over at Cedric. They were sitting on the stepping-stones in the river. It was a relief from the heat.

It would also be the last time she'd tell anyone her secrets while Henry was in earshot. He'd heard her telling their mother that her feelings for Cedric might have changed, and he hadn't let her forget it. Even though Cedric was only a year older than her, she'd always thought of him as an older brother and her best friend. She knew he thought of her in the same way, but as the little sister he never had.

So how did she tell her best friend that she might just have feelings for him? Especially when he was with Cho. Who was in her house at Hogwarts. She accidently groaned aloud.

"Something wrong Bells?" Cedric asked.

Bella blushed. "No, just thinking about the essay I have to finish for Charms homework," she replied. _That and the fact I think I'm in love with you_, she silently added. He grinned.

"Don't tell me you've already finished yours," she groaned.

"No..." he trailed off, dissolving into laughter. She pushed him into the water, not expecting him to grab her wrist. Losing her balance, she fell in beside him.

"Cedric Diggory!" she sputtered, surfacing. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her skin, as she stood up in the waist deep water.

"Oops," Cedric replied, still laughing. His t-shirt stuck to his torso, displaying his toned chest and abs. She quickly looked away before he could catch her drooling over his body.

"I swear to God Cedric. You ever do that again and I _will_ hex you were the sun don't shine!" she yelled, sloshing through the water to the bank. She slipped on the algae and mud, and strong hands encircled her waist, gently lifting her onto the bank. She almost forgot to breathe, and her skin burnt where his hands had made contact. He lifted himself effortlessly onto the bank, flopping down beside her.

"For a chaser, you don't have very strong arm muscles," he teased. Huffing, she clambered to her feet, storming towards the house. Chaser hadn't been her first choice, seeker had. But the position for seeker had already been taken when she tried out. And she _really_ wanted to play Quidditch.

"Bells, I was joking," Cedric's laughing voice sounded by her ear. She whirled around, her hands on her hips, livid.

"How am I going to explain this to my mother? And Henry?" Throwing her hands up in the air, she stalked off.

"You may as well change. We're going to Diagon Alley in an hour," he called after her.

"Why does no one tell me about this things?" she yelled to the sky.

"And I expect you to be ready and waiting by the time I'm changed Bells," Cedric called over his shoulder, already on the path that led to his backyard.

"I'll always be waiting for you," she said under her breath, walking through her door.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter up!**

**30 hits and 30 visitors already! And the story hasn't been up for long!**

**Next chapter – Look Into The Air**

**The trip to Diagon Alley, where they bump into a few familiar strangers...**


	3. Look Into The Air

**Another chapter for you on short notice!**

**Thanks to My Kind of Paradise for adding YHIM to their Favourite Stories, and to The-Mixed-Up-Girl for the review!**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 3 – Look Into The Air**

* * *

"Okay, I still new robes, books and need to stop in at the Magical Menagerie for a cat," Isabella said to Cedric, as they walked out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, they'd spent the past hour in there, putting off the inevitable for as long as they could. The inevitable being the crushing crowds packed into the narrow main street.

After buying a new set of robes, both everyday and Quidditch, and new textbooks for the year, Cedric and Isabella entered the Magical Menagerie. Isabella's cat, Ambrose, had died last year, after a Muggle car ran her over. So she was going to buy a replacement, even though Ambrose could never be replaced.

Scanning the cats lounging around in their cages on the shelves, she spotted a litter of kitten, mewling and tumbling over each other in their haste to get close to the bars of the cage. She smiled, glancing over all of them. Each looked angelic and perfect, their tiny faces pressed against the cage bars. Craning her neck, she spotted one small kitten by itself in the back of the cage. It was a cross between a tortoiseshell and a tabby, and was noticeably smaller than the others were.

The shopkeeper came up behind her. "Anything I can do for you lovey?" she asked, loudly chewing gum.

"Can I have that kitten please?" she asked, pointing to the back of the cage.

"You don't want him dear. He's the runt of the litter, he'll never grow up into a big cat like the rest,' the shopkeeper said, pointing at the tumbling bodies at the front of the cage.

"I still want him," Isabella replied stubbornly.

"Be it on your own head then," the shopkeeper muttered. Bella beamed. Dumping the small kitten over to the counter, she reached behind it, reemerging with a bundle of caring supplies.

"That'll be 10 Galleons for the cat and 10 Galleons for the rest," she muttered, losing interest. Even though she knew she was being overcharged, she handed over the money eagerly, scooping up the small kitten into one arm, the supplies in the rest.

"I'll name you Barnaby," she whispered to the small kitten purring contently in her arms.

"You always go for the underdog, don't you?" Cedric laughed as they emerged into the bright sunlight.

"Well no one else was going to buy him!" she replied indignantly.

"Isabella Ashford!" her mother appeared next to her, almost making her drop the kitten.

"I'll see you around Bells," Cedric said, ducking into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Bella waved awkwardly.

"Come on! We need to buy you a beautiful dress," her mother instructed, tugging her along.

"Why?"

"You'll see," her mother said, excitedly. Isabella let herself be pulled along into the crowd.

* * *

After spending an hour shopping for the perfect dress, and finding one, Bella and her mother made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Cedric was already their, talking to some people she vaguely recognized. As Cedric turned, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho standing behind him.

"How long does it take to get a dress?" Cedric called out, as her mother hurried up the stairs, the wrapped dress in her arms.

"It takes a while to find the right one," she retorted.

"But did you see the papers the next day?" Ron interrupted.

"With the Dark Mark? Who didn't?" Cedric replied, turning back. Bella realized that they were talking about the Quidditch World Cup, which they had all gone to earlier in the holidays. She hadn't been able to go, as her dad was playing a tour game those few days.

"Is it just me or are the adults acting really weirdly?" Cho asked.

"I know. My mother dragged me along for dress shopping. She _never_ does that!" Isabella piped up.

"Same. My mum said dress robes were on the item requirement. I hate mine, for the record," Ron muttered.

"Bedtime! Now!" Ron's mother trilled from the top of the stairs. A ginger cat shot from the top of the stairs into Hermione's arms, as she made her way upstairs. The others followed her, Isabella stifling a yawn. Cedric paused at her door. For a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her, but then Cho was tugging at his hand.

"See you tomorrow Bells," he said, squeezing her hand as he went past. Cho shot her a deadly look when Cedric wasn't looking.

"See you Ced," Bella called out as he walked down the corridor. She watched until she saw him and Cho kissing outside her door. Shutting her door, her sigh turned into a laugh as a bundle of fur flew into her arms.

"Hey Barnaby. At least you're happy to see me," she murmured, kissing the fur on top of his head.

Later that night, when Isabella was drifting off to sleep, Cedric crept into her room. Barnaby, who had been curled up next to her hissed, then relaxed.

"Bells?" he whispered into the blackness.

"Mmmm," she rolled over, half-asleep.

"I...Sorry for not saying goodnight properly. I...um...goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow," he said awkwardly, almost running out of the room.

Isabella's eyes fluttered open, and she reached out to stop him. Only when she heard his door slam next to her room, did she realize she was too late. As usual.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out ASAP.**

**The description for the cottage is based on a painting. The link to it is on my profile, if you want to see it.  
**

**67 hits and 55 visitors! And the last chapter has only been up one day! :)**

**Next chapter – Time Stops**

**The team leaves for Hogwarts, and everything is revealed (mostly).**


	4. Time Stops

**Another chapter for you!**

**This will be the last chapter for a while, as I have quite a few assessments coming up, and I've been neglecting my other stories!**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 4 – Time Stops**

* * *

Steam poured from the Hogwarts Express, as Isabella said goodbye to her family, after loading her luggage onboard.

"Write to me. Promise," her mother said tearfully.

"I will, don't worry. And write to me too!" she said, hearing the slam of the doors along the platform.

"I have to go! I love you all," she said, stepping up into the train.

"Love you too Bells," her father said gruffly, smiling.

"See you at Easter," her brother added. She grinned, closing the door. As the train pulled out of the station, she waved out the window until her family went out of sight.

Holding Barnaby and her lighter luggage, she made her way through the corridor, looking through the compartment windows for her friends. Cedric had left for the prefects meeting earlier.

"Bella? Why are you here? Did the meeting finish early?" a familiar voice came from the open door of an apartment. A curly blonde haired, violet-eyed girl stood there, dressed in a turquoise peasant blouse and a purple bohemian skirt. Her bare feet stuck out the end.

"Evalina? What meeting?" Isabella asked, hugging her friend, as she dumped her luggage and Barnaby in the compartment. He immediately curled up and went to sleep.

"The prefects meeting? They've been looking for you, trying to give you the badge. There was a mix-up and the owl never made it to your house. I have it here," Evalina replied, placing the badge and an envelope in her hand.

"Now go!" she said, grinning as she pushed Isabella out the door.

Sliding open the door of Compartment A, Isabella slipped in beside Cedric.

"Congratulations," he whispered, grinning.

"...when we arrive at the station, all prefects are to help the first years. The older prefects will lead them to their dorms, but I expect all of you to help them settle in. Well, as usual, I hope you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts," the Head Boy, Drake Balfour – a Slytherin – finished sarcastically. He was one of the few nice Slytherins, although he had a mean streak.

Bella caught up with Cedric, as he walked towards their compartment. Their two groups usually mixed on the Hogwarts Express.

"So what was that about? Sorry I missed it," she asked, both of them squeezing past others in the corridor.

"It's all in the letter. It was more a meet and greet than a meeting. By the way, the password for the Prefect's Bathroom this term is _Pine Fresh_," he pointed at the letter, before lowering his voice at the end. Bella grinned, and stepped lightly into the compartment.

"Bella!" another familiar voice yelled. A pair of arms engulfed her, and Bella hugged her back. Stepping back, she grinned at a girl with straight, long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, who was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Claire! How was your holiday in Spain?" she asked.

"It was the best!" she gushed, launching into a tale of everything she'd down. A tap on her shoulder stopped her reluctantly.

"Bells, we're getting close. You might want to put on your robes,' Cedric said. Bella looked down at her jeans and plaid shirt, realizing everyone was already in their robes. Evalina pushed her robes into her hand, then shoved her out the door, grinning.

* * *

"Tucking her wand into her pocket, Bella entered the compartment once more. Cedric grinned.

"What?" she asked him, blushing. Evalina and Claire exchanged looks, grinning.

"It's so strange seeing everyone in their robes," he explained, his arm around Cho's shoulder. Bella fought the growing urge to scowl. This whole keeping her secret love for Cedric to herself was not the best plan she'd ever had.

The train started slowing, and immediately the compartment became a hub of activity, everyone grabbing their luggage, various amusement activities, sweet wrappers and pets.

Once the train slowed, Isabella and Cedric were one of the first people out. Once they'd left their luggage in a pile at the designated area, they began herding the first years out and towards Hagrid. After they'd finished their duties, they hurried to grab a carriage with their friends.

"So what's this big thing everyone says is going to happen at Hogwarts? I had to buy a dress! My brother had to buy dress robes!" Evalina asked. Bella shrugged, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"We still have the feast and the first years to help," Cedric whispered as they clambered down from the carriage. Bella nodded, stifling a yawn. As Cedric walked off with Cho, Claire and Evalina appeared by her side.

"You should tell him," Evalina started. Bella groaned.

"You look at him like a lovesick puppy," Claire added. Bella shot a glare at her.

"No wonder Cho glares at you," Evalina piped up.

"FINE! I'll tell him later," Bella yelled in defeat, running up towards the castle. Evalina and Claire grinned in triumph as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall exploded into whispers as Albus Dumbledore resumed his seat. Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. _Hogwarts_ was _hosting_ the _Triwizard Tournament_. There was some dispute about the age limit, but Isabella wasn't concerned about that. She was concerned about Cedric. She had a bad feeling about this, and she knew Cedric would want to enter.

After escorting the first years to the Ravenclaw dormitory and helping them settle in, she hurried down to the corridor she was stationed to patrol with Cedric.

"You're going to enter aren't you?" she asked him, as soon as he came into view. He nodded, grinning.

"You complete idiot! You culd get killed!" she yelled. His grin turned into a grimace.

"I'm 17 Isabella. I can enter if I want," he retorted.

"Cedric, you're making a huge mistake! I won't lose you because you're to stupid to understand what you're getting yourself into!"

"I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't! Cedric please!"

"I've already made up my mind and not even you can change it."

"Fine! Get yourself killed for all I care!" Isabella stormed off in the opposite direction.

"You're meant to be patrolling!" Cedric called after her. She whirled around, shooting daggers at him. If looks could kill, Cedric would be a dead man by now.

"Since you obviously think no harm can touch you, and are too thick to see what you have right in front of you, then I think you can handle patrolling the corridors alone!" Bella yelled, disappearing around the corner. The moment she was out of his hearing, she collapsed into sobs. She wouldn't lose him. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

**There's the last chapter for a while.**

**115 hits and 79 visitors so far! YAY!**

**Next chapter – Our Last Days As Children**

**The Hogwarts champions are chosen...but can Isabella stop Cedric in time?**


	5. Our Last Days As Children

**I know I said last chapter was going to be the last for a while, but I couldn't help myself. I've caught up quite a lot on schoolwork, and already written a later chapter, so I know the direction this story will be heading in!**

**Thanks to Stylw and toshiba27 for adding YHIM to their story alerts!**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 5 – Our Last Days As Children**

* * *

The rain bucketed down as Isabella, Claire and Evalina ran through the courtyard from Herbology. Reaching a dry corridor, she stamped her feet, trying to shake the rain from her soaked robes.

"Bella, come _on_!" Claire called, already halfway down the corridor.

"Yeah, we want to see who puts their names in the Goblet!" Evalina chirped, grinning, even though her hair was plastered to her face. Bella grinned widely, and ran after them.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Bella gasped. All the benches had been moved to the left side, leaving a large space in the middle for the Goblet of Fire, which had been placed near the entrance. An Age Line glowed blue around the perimeter.

As they grabbed a seat across from the Goblet, a student from Durmstrang placed his name in the flames. They clapped politely. A student from Hogwarts also placed his name in the Goblet, and they applauded him too.

A commotion at the Entrance made her look away. A large crowd parted for three boys. Two of Cedric's friends hustled him towards the cup.

"Come on Cedric!"

"Put it in!"

They shoved him past the Age Line, and he turned, walking slowly backwards. He caught her eye, but quickly looked towards the Goblet. Turning, he placed his name in the blue flames, as everyone applauded. His friends cheered.

Across from her seat, she saw Ron Weasley lift his hand in greeting and wave. Cedric ignored him.

Moving out of the Age Line, he hugged his friend, and a small crowd surrounded them. Claire and Evalina looked at her pointedly. She ignored them, grabbing her Herbology textbook.

Quickly casting a drying charm, she opened it, thumbing through the pages until she found the page about Venomous Tentacula. They were researching it in Herbology, and next week would be working with it. Cheering came from the entrance, distracting her from her research. Fred and George Weasley entered, clutching vials in their hands.

"Thank you. Thank you. Well lads, we've done it!" George said, holding up the vials, which contained some liquid. Picking up her textbooks, Bella moved closer.

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred added.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione interrupted, turning towards the Goblet, a thick book in her hands. The twins looked at each other, then dropped down beside her.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself," she answered, drawing a circle in the air.

"So?" George asked. Hermione scoffed.

"_So_ a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an Age Potion," she replied, slamming her book shut.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," George said.

"Because it's so pathetically _dim witted_," Fred added. Standing up, the twins grinned at each other. They climbed onto the bench beside Hermione and shook the vials.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George?" Fred asked.

"Bottoms up," they said together. Linking arms, they tipped the contents of the vials into their mouths. Jumping into the Age Line together, a few members in the crowd cheered. Bella grinned.

The twins grinned, turning to face the crowd, which surrounded the Goblet. This time the whole crowd cheered, including Bella. The twins laughed and cheered, mobbing around the Age Line.

"Ready?" Fred asked. The reached up, placing their names into the Goblet. They were silent for a while, then when nothing happened, cheered and high-fived, as the crowd joined in.

Suddenly, jets of blue light swirled around the room, engulfing the twins and throwing them across the room. When they sat up, they were sporting grey hair and beards. The crowd laughed.

"You said!" Fred yelled.

"You said!" George yelled. They grabbed each other's robes, rolling around on the floor. The crowd surrounded them, chanting _Fight! Fight!_ Isabella rolled her eyes, returning to her textbook, as Hermione did the same.

The crowd fell silent, and parted as Viktor Krum entered. He dropped his name into the Goblet, looking at Hermione, and smiled. She smiled back shyly.

As he left, Claire shoved Bella out of her seat, making her drop her book. She glared at Claire's grinning face, before turning to retrieve it. As she turned, she was met with the worried face of Cedric Diggory.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hello," she mumbled, reaching for her book. He placed it in her hands. There was an awkward silence; the first one they'd ever experienced.

"Good luck...for getting picked," she mumbled.

"Thanks," he said. She shot a small smile at him before hurrying out of the Hall.

* * *

On Thursday night, all three schools were gathered in the Great Hall. Many people were clustered around the Goblet. Isabella had let herself be pulled towards the Hufflepuff table. Sitting on the tabletop, she watched everyone talking, and guessing, about who might be chosen.

"Sit down please," Dumbledore's voice rang out through the crowd, as those clustered around the Goblet, hurriedly found a seat on the floor, away from the Goblet. Bella grinned and clambered into a seat beside the table; they had a great view of the Goblet.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for; the champion selection!" he continued. Dumbledore turned, his palm up, around in a circle, dimming the lights. His hands were shaking, as he held them up to the Goblet, placing them on its sides. He backed away slowly and paused. The flames turned red suddenly, and a piece of burnt parchment was thrown out. Catching it, Dumbledore read it before speaking.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!" The students from Durmstrang cheered and clapped, patting Krum on the back as he stood up. Dumbledore shook his hand and pointed him towards the door behind the staff table.

The flames in the Goblet turned red again, and a circular, pleated piece of parchment, with a blue ribbon tied on, fluttered into Dumbledore's hand. He turned it over, and read the name.

"The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons girls cheered and clapped as Fleur stood up. Grinning, she shook Dumbledore's hand as he pointed her through to the same door Krum had gone through earlier. The Hall became silent; the Hogwarts champion was next. A piece of parchment was thrown out and again Dumbledore caught it. Bella saw Cedric looking very tense as he read it.

"The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory!" Everyone around them cheered, and Bella grinned as he made his way up towards Dumbledore. Again, he shook his hand and pointed him to the door. On his way, he ruffled Bella's hair, pressing a piece of folded parchment into her hand. She grinned and mouthed _Good Luck_ at him, as he moved away. Once the Hall had grown silent again, Dumbledore addressed them.

"Excellent!" he cried, throwing his arms out.

"We now have our three champions! But only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory – the Triwizard Cup!" he yelled, pointing to a covered object. The cover flew off, and a glowing blue cup was revealed. Bella cheered along with everyone else.

Seeing Snape frown, she spun around, and gasped as Dumbledore made his way along the aisle to the Goblet. Its flames had turned red again, as a name was thrown high into the air. Catching it, she saw Dumbledore frown.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" he said louder. A tide of murmuring spread through the crowd, as people craned their necks, searching for the underage champion. Looking towards the Goblet, Bella saw him sink slightly down on the steps.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled. Bella saw Hermione Granger push him towards Dumbledore. The Hall was deathly silent, as he walked slowly towards Dumbledore's waiting figure. Handing him the piece of paper, voices yelled out, as he walked past the tables.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!"

Professor McGonagall laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, nudging him towards the door that the three other champions had disappeared through. As the murmurs grew louder, Dumbledore spun to face them.

"Silence!" he bellowed. The Hall immediately fell silent.

"I believe it is time for everyone to get to bed now," he said, walking towards the door. Immediately the prefects began herding the younger students towards their common rooms. Once outside the Hall, Bella yanked Claire and Evalina into a darkened corner, ignoring their squeals of protest.

"If anyone asks, I'm patrolling the...fifth floor corridor with Cedric," she whispered frantically, still holding the piece of parchment. Claire and Evalina shared a meaningful look.

"What?" Bella hissed.

"Got a secret date with Cedric?" Claire asked, smirking. Bella whacked her shoulder playfully, glaring. Evalina just grinned.

"I have to go!" she whisper-yelled, making her way through the crowd to the staircase.

"WE WANT DETAILS!" Evalina yelled after her. Bella started running, ignoring their laughter.

Pausing in an empty corridor, Bella unfolded the piece of parchment that Cedric had handed her earlier. The second, third and fourth lines had been crossed out.

_Bells,_

_I need to talk to you later._

_Can you meet me in the Owlery_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower_

_Do you know where the Room of Requirement is? Meet me there at_

_If you have time, meet me in the Prefects Bathroom._

_I'll see you there at 8 pm._

_Cedric_

Bella smiled to herself. How ironic that out of all the corridors her cover up contained, she picked the very floor she was meeting Cedric on. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. She only had to be there in half an hour.

* * *

Scowling, she shifted her position on the cold tiled floor. Cedric should've been here half an hour ago. She sighed, giving up hope that he would come.

Inspiration struck. While she was here, she may as well try out the Prefect's Bathroom for the first time. She quickly stripped, and grabbed a towel from the hamper. Wrapping it around her, she flicked her wand at the taps, sending different-colored jets of water and bubbles into the bath. As it filled steadily, she dropped her towel by her clothes, and walked slowly into the hot water. She sighed contentedly, letting the hot water relax her muscles. Leaning her head against the side, she closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, quiet steps on the tile floor bought her crashing back to earth. Turning, she recognized Cedric in the dim light. She gasped, and he turned to face her.

Ducking under the water, she swam quickly towards a corner of the bath hidden by a pillar. Surfacing, she gulped air into her lungs as quietly as she could. This was _not_ good. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

**So there is a quick chapter for you!**

**207 Hits and 118 visitors! Thanks so much!**

**Next Chapter – The Only Moment We Were Alone**

**How will Bella wiggle herself out of this awkward situation and the lead up to the first task.**


	6. The Only Moment We Were Alone

**I've officially given up on the waits between updates, so my other stories are going to be neglected until this weekend!**

**Thanks to and The-Mixed-Up-Girl for the reviews! Also thanks to and studygirl17 for adding YHIM to their Story Alerts! And thanks to AvalonVampiress for adding YHIM to their Favorite Stories!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ashford family, Claire, Evalina and any other OCs. I don't own Harry Potter – J. K. Rowling does.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 6 – The Only Moment We Were Alone**

_Turning, she recognized Cedric in the dim light. She gasped, and he turned to face her. Ducking under the water, she swam quickly towards a corner of the bath hidden by a pillar. Surfacing, she gulped air into her lungs as quietly as she could. This was not good. This wasn't good at all._

"Bella?" Cedric's voice called. Isabella cringed; this wasn't exactly the best situation. Sticking her head and an arm out from behind the pillar, she waved.

"Over here!" she called. Her eyes widened when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"NO! Stay over there!" she yelled, making frantic arm movements behind the pillar.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he sounded concerned, and the footsteps started speeding up.

"CEDRIC STOP!" she yelled. The footsteps paused.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. Just...stay on the other side of the pillar."

"Bella, you have _three_ seconds until I come over there to get you. Explain."

"We have a _small_ problem over here. You were late, and so I thought you weren't coming. I haven't used the Prefect's Bathroom yet, so I thought now was as good a time as any to try it out. But then you came, and now I'm kinda stuck here..." she trailed off, her cheeks flaming. On the other side of the pillar, she heard Cedric laughing.

"You do realize there are bubbles in the water. You can come back around the pillar and hop out. I won't look, I promise," he chuckled. Bella blushed.

"But..."

"Bells, I seen you naked before. We used to swim in the Otter River when we were eight, remember?" Bella sighed; it seemed like ages ago.

"Fine, but if you look, I will hurt you!" she said, swimming quickly around the pillar, sighing in relief when she realized that most of the bubbles were at the bath's edge.

"Keep looking away Cedric, I'm coming out now," she mumbled, climbing out of the bath. Grabbing her towel, she transfigured it quickly into a bathrobe, slipping it on and tying it tightly. Then she pointed her wand at the bath, emptying it of water.

"You can turn around now; I'm decent," she muttered. He turned around, his eyes laughing.

"Breathe one word of this to any one, and I will tell everyone about what happened at your tenth birthday party," she said, shivering slightly. He grinned, and held up his hands in surrender.

"So, why were you in the bath? We agreed to meet," Cedric began.

"Why were you half an hour late?" she countered.

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"You can't be thirty minutes late and expect me to still be here!"

"Yet you still were."

"I was in the bath!"

"Okay. I'm sorry I was late," he apologized, sitting down next to her.

"Why?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Harry Potter was chosen, as you probably know. We were all questioned about it and then told when the second task was," he explained, blushing.

"That doesn't take half an hour," she said.

"Well, I kind of met Cho in the fourth floor corridor..." he mumbled sheepishly.

"So you blew me off for a ten minute snogging session with your girlfriend?"

"Bella, I haven't seen her much since term started!"

"Irrelevant. There's a Hogsmede visit this weekend. You could've lasted two days; it's not like you're attached at the hip!" she huffed.

"I'm _sorry_ Bells. But I need your help. I won't be able to get through the three tasks without you," he pleaded.

"Why don't you just ask Cho or any one of your fan club. I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help you!"

"_Please_ Bells!"

"_Fine_! But you owe me."

"Actually, I think you owe me," Cedric grinned crookedly, raising his eyebrows. Bella almost melted. Instead, she glared at him.

"Out!" she commanded, pointing her finger towards the exit.

"But..." he protested, as she shoved him towards the door. Her robe was slipping down one shoulder and she wasn't going to show him more than he'd already seen.

"I need to change Cedric," she said patiently. Understanding dawned on his face and he quickly hurried out the bathroom.

After getting dressed, Bella met Cedric back in the hall. As they walked along the corridors in comfortable silence, she tied up her wet hair in a loose bun.

As they neared the Ravenclaw common room, Bella noticed Cho in a darkened corner with someone else. And she was standing pretty close to them too; their bodies pressed together like someone had bound them together with Spellotape.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, shoving him in the opposite direction of Cho. Even if she was cheating on Cedric, Bella didn't want a huge bust up at this hour, and didn't want to hurt him. Once Cedric was out of sight, she approached Cho.

"Cho! Its way past after hours! What are you doing out of the common room?" she demanded. As Cho extracted herself from the other person, it became very clear what she had been doing. Her hair was mussed up, her lips swollen and red, and her cheeks were flushed. Looking towards the other person, she gasped. It was Roger Davies, the Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw.

"Bella?" At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Both of you back to the common room. Now!" she spoke, still in shock. Roger hurried away. Cho started to follow him, but Bella held her back.

"What were you thinking Cho? You're with Cedric!"

"Bella! Seriously, it was a one time thing!"

"Irrelevant! _You_ are with _Cedric_!"

"We never said the relationship was exclusive!"

"That's kind of in the unwritten rules! Cho, you don't go out with someone, and then snog someone else behind their back!"

"And what would you know Bella? You've never even had a boyfriend! You stare at Cedric like a lovesick puppy, _while_ he's with me!"

"Yet you don't see me kissing him! You know what Cho? You're just an immature little girl who doesn't deserve Cedric," she said, beginning to walk away.

"At least I can get any guy I want!" Cho called out after her. Bella spun around.

"Like Harry Potter? Is it really worth it? Once Cedric realizes who you really are, then Harry will get over his little crush too! And who will you have then? Roger? Just get over yourself Cho!"

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You know what Cho? I'm sick of your little games. Ten points from Ravenclaw for being out of the common room after after-hours. And if you're not in the common room by the time I get back, then I'll take another ten points off too," she said, walking back to the common room.

"Taking points of your own house? Because of me? Isn't that a little low!" Cho called out from behind her.

"I'm following the rules Cho. You're meant to be in the common room by now, and I meant what I said about the points," she sighed. The hurried footsteps down the corridor told her that Cho was making her way back to the common room. At least that girl had some sense in her.

* * *

"Seriously though Cedric, she's one of the hottest girls in the school!" One of Cedric's many friends told him. Bella sighed and opened her Charms textbook. They were sitting in the courtyard beside the bridge. Cedric was lying on one of the large stone benches positioned around the courtyard. His friends were either sitting on the edge of the bench or standing around him. Isabella was the only one sitting on the grass around the bench, her head leaning on the bench.

"That's rubbish!" Another one said. They were discussing Cho and the Beauxbatons girls. So far, almost everyone agreed the Beauxbatons were the better-looking ones. It was a very male-oriented subject. Bella saw him before anyone else; Harry Potter was walking towards their bench. The boys and girls clustered around him let out a series of catcalls, pointing at their _Potter Stinks_ badges.

Bella looked down at her cloak; she was one of the few people who wasn't wearing a badge. She wore her Prefect Badge instead. Sighing again, she thumbed through the pages looking for a spell to help people breathe underwater. They were studying underwater spells in Charms, even though they weren't attempting them yet. Her eyes lit up suddenly. This one was perfect. The Bubble-Head Charm.

She reached for her parchment and quill, ignoring the exchange going on above her. Cedric sat up, and walked some distance off with Harry. From her view, they were having a pretty intense talk.

"Come on Ced!" Alex Wilcox called. He was one of Cedric's best friends, although Bella thought he was one of the many idiots who followed Cedric around. This was partly due to the fact that he'd tried to feel her up more than once when Cedric wasn't looking.

"Come on Ced! Leave him!" Tristan Bradford called out this time. He was exactly like Alex, although his head was slightly less inflated.

"He's not worth it!" Alex called again.

"Read the badges Potter!" Tristan yelled. Bella stifled a groan; she _hated_ those badges. Cedric wasn't too keen on them either. As the yells to Cedric grew louder, Bella couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her books, she was about to leave when Cedric and his friends clustered around the tree, laughing. She watched from a distance, her books in her arms as McGonagall came rushing in.

"Professor Moody! What _are _you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching," he replied simply.

"Is that a- Is that a student?" she asked incredulously.

"Technically it's a ferret," he said, continuing to bounce the ferret up and down. Shaking her head, Isabella walked towards the corridors. Soon after, Malfoy and his gang came running past. He froze, motioning his friends to continue without him. Smirking, he came closer. She walked slightly faster, entering the shade of the corridors.

"Ashford!" he called after her. She ignored him, moving faster. She hurried down an empty corridor, when he appeared in front of her. She froze, cursing under her breath.

"Ashford! Is it true your father's on Puddlemere United?" he asked. She groaned; she should've known he was talking to her because someone in her family was well known. She tried moving past him, but he pushed her up against the wall, trapping her. She tried reaching for her wand, but he grabbed her wrist, pinning it against the wall. She winced as the rough stone scraped against her hand.

"Shove off Malfoy!" she hissed. He only smirked, then kissed her roughly. His hand slipped under her blouse, groping it's way steadily under her bra. After the initial shock wore off, she bought her knee up sharply into his crotch. He let go instantly, doubling over and cursing in pain.

"You'll pay for that Ashford! My father will hear about this!" he swore, reaching for his wand. She was too fast, disarming him.

"Do that to me again, and I will make sure you will _never_ be able to touch a girl ever again!" she said, pointing her wand at him. Remembering something, she whirled around, watching him struggle to his feet.

"Just remember Malfoy, I'm a Prefect, and if you _ever_ touch me like that again, I will find a reason to take a hundred points of you!" she hissed. Turning around, she began to flee to her common room. Hearing footsteps behind her, she ran faster.

"Bella? Bella, wait!" Cedric's voice came from behind her and she slowed.

"Bella? I know what the first task is!" Reaching her, his expression turned from excitement to concern in a heartbeat.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing onto her arms. She shook her head as a sob escaped through her lips. Tears were starting to tumble down her cheeks. He released her arms, enveloping her in a hug instead. Realizing that the corridor was starting to fill, she stepped out of his arms.

"I have to go. You should see Cho," she whispered, turning away. The moment she turned the corner, she fled back to her common room, and collapsed on her bed.

"Bella?" a quiet voice asked, muffled behind her thick bed curtains. Bella sniffed, and pulled them back to let Evalina and Claire in. She knew she looked a mess; her hair stuck up in all directions, her eyes were red and puffy, and tear trails stained her cheeks.

"We didn't see you at dinner, so we figured you'd still be up here," Claire explained. Bella smiled dryly; she'd fallen asleep a few hours ago, and had woken up a few minutes earlier.

"We bought you some food," Evalina piped up, pulling out a plate laden with food from nowhere. Bella smiled in thanks.

"Cedric took 50 points off Slytherin, for assaulting a prefect by the way," Claire informed her, as she picked at a piece of ham and feta quiche. Bella started choking, as Evalina patted her back helpfully.

"How did he – who said – what did –" she stammered.

"There are other people in this school Bells. Some people happened to see what happened before you kneed Malfoy. He's still in the hospital wing," Evalina said, grinning. Bella groaned, flopping back onto her bed.

"So what _exactly_ happened?" Claire probed. Bella grimaced.

"It's only because my dad now plays for Puddlemere Untied," she started.

"We heard about that! Congrats are in order methinks!" Evalina chirped. Bella grinned weakly.

"Of course, you completely missed the fact that you're insanely gorgeous and he was trying to make other guys jealous of the fact that he could kiss the hottest girl in school and get away with it," Claire added. Bella arched one eyebrow.

"We just had a study session. Even the Durmstrang boys were saying it. The Beauxbatons girls were almost green with jealously. They're not used to being ignored," Evalina explained. Bella blushed.

"Okay, well...After Moody turned him into a ferret, he ran away. Then he saw me, and told his friends to go on ahead. I almost ran inside and went down an empty corridor," she paused, her friends hanging onto her every word. Gossip was a big thing.

"He asked if my dad was on Puddlemere United and I tried to get past him. Then he shoved me up against the wall, and grabbed my wrist after I tried to get my wand. He kissed me and felt me up. Inside my shirt. Then I kneed him and ran," she finished. Claire and Evalina wore identical expressions of shock.

"I swear to God, the next time I see Malfoy, I'm going to hex him so badly, that he won't be able to look a girl in the eye!" Claire muttered fiercely. Bella grinned.

"I think Bella already took care of him," Evalina giggled.

"But there's one more thing," Bella remembered.

"What?" Both girls shrieked.

"I caught Cho kissing Roger Davies the night the champions were chosen," she hurried through her words.

"Are you serious? That two faced little..." Claire trailed off, seething.

"But she's with Cedric!" Evalina protested. Bella nodded miserably.

"She doesn't deserve him! You'd never cheat on him!" Claire said. Bella hurriedly shushed her, throwing a pillow. She shrieked, and soon pillows were flying everywhere.

"You know what? I'm ready to face the world now," Bella grinned, breathless, stopping the fight before it got out of hand. Finishing her piece of quiche, she smoothed her hair and clothes down, and charmed the tearstains off her cheeks.

"Thank God! I thought you were going to be a recluse!" Claire said, throwing her hands up in the air melodramatically. Bella stuck her tongue out at her, while Evalina laughed.

Bella entered the common room, amid much whispering and finger pointing. Claire nudged her sharply.

"What?" she hissed, ignoring the mutters around her.

"Cedric's waiting outside for you. He didn't think it was right, coming inside. He thought it would be like intruding," she explained. Bella paled and started backing away slowly. Claire and Evalina exchanged glances then dragged her across the room, throwing her out the door. She would've fallen flat on her face, except for the fact that a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her until she regained her balance.

"Hey," she said, her cheeks flaming.

"Hi," he grinned back.

"Sorry about earlier." she muttered. He held up his hand, stopping her.

"The most important thing is that you're fine. But I have to tell you something..." he trailed off.

"Is it about the first task?" He nodded, his face a cross between nervousness and excitement.

"I found out what we're doing in the first task," he started. Bella smiled eagerly.

"Well?" she prompted.

"The first task involves dragon," he said in a rush. Bella plastered the smile on her face, determined to let him think she was just as excited as he was. _Dragons_? That couldn't end well...

**My longest chapter yet!**

**305 Hits and 162 Visitors! *grins widely***

**Next Chapter – Inside It All Feels The Same**

**Preparation for the first task...and the first task...**


	7. Inside It All Feels The Same

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but its holidays so expect a few more updates than usual! **

**Finally performed my drama assessment! Everything went smoothly until the last scene. I rushed my line and mucked the beginning of it up, then instead of "slapping" one of the actors, I actually **_**slapped**_** her. Then I went OOC when I whispered sorry and completely lost it! But I got a good mark so it's all good!**

**In case anyone was wondering about the last chapter, the Ravenclaw common room doesn't have a password, so people from other houses can go in.**

**Thanks to for the review, and to Kannachix3, Edward Cullen's Girl, and Jacqulin for adding YHIM to their Story Alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my OCs. Don't own any quotes either.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 7 – Inside It All Feels The Same**

* * *

"Do they _have_ to sit at our table?" Claire huffed, glowering at the Beauxbatons girls who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table and the many boys who were almost drooling over them. The other girls in their circle of friends murmured in agreement. Isabella shrugged, munching on her piece of honey covered waffle. It was 8 am in the morning, and she was eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

The First Task was today, and they'd spent the better part of last night practicing Transfiguration spells in the Room of Requirement. Cedric had known he was going to use something along the lines of distraction, but it wasn't until he saw Bella trying to Vanish a snail that he'd gotten the idea to Transfigure something. The Room Of Requirement had provided enough rocks for the room to echo with the barks of many breeds of dogs.

Stifling a yawn, she reaching into her bag, pulling out her schedule. She groaned inwardly; she had Double Potions with the Hufflepuffs first thing. Not that she didn't like potions, it was just that it was a class where you needed to be alert, not falling asleep over your cauldron.

Bella drained the last bit of her pumpkin juice, and stood up, catching Cedric's eye. Smiling, she motioned him over, ignoring the way Cho was glowering at her.

"Good Luck for the First Task. You'll do great, I know it," she reassured him. He grinned.

"What do you have before lunch?" he asked.

"Double Potions." He frowned.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to wait and see you after the Task," he replied, she nodded and grinned. Alex and Tristan appeared beside him, and he waved as he walked off. She waved back, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"Come _on_ Cupid!" Evalina said, pulling her towards Potions. Claire grinned slyly.

"Don't even think about it!" Bella warned, glaring playfully at her. Claire just laughed, as they were swept towards Potions in the crowd.

* * *

"Settle down," Snape said, sweeping into the room. The heavy door closed behind him. The room settled down immediately. Bella stopped doodling on the small piece of parchment on her lap, as both Claire and Evalina nudged her from opposite sides.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learnt about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape and "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my...displeasure," he sneered, his gaze resting on some of the Hufflepuffs in the back.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate on your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students," he finished, his lip curling.

After explaining the Potion they were making, he flicked his wand and the store cupboards sprung open as instructions appeared on the board.

Halfway through making the Potion, Evalina leant over and whispered "The Draught Of Peace is anything but peaceful to make". Bella had to agree with her; the amounts had to be _exactly_ right or the drinker would suffer drastic consequences.

With ten minutes to go, Snape called out, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion". Bella hid her grin; a shimmering mist of silver vapor was rising from hers. Claire's was the colour of storm clouds, while Evalina's was almost white. Snape passed by her cauldron without comment, but paused at Claire and Evalina's cauldrons, correcting them.

"Why do you have to be so good at Potions?" Claire whined, as they were pouring a sample of their potion into flagons. Bella finished labeling hers, and shrugged, delivering it to the front.

"Coming from the person who bests me in Transfiguration _every_ time?" she whispered as she passed Claire. She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. As the bell rang for lunch, the three girls packed away their equipment and hurried to their Common Room. After changing into their Muggle clothes, they almost ran to the Great Hall.

"Did you get the OWL lecture?" Jamie, a petite girl with curly black hair, asked when they sat down. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait till they're over!" Evalina piped up.

"Who do you think is gonna come first in the First Task?" Jamie asked. Bella's eyes widened; she'd completely forgotten about it.

"Damn, I have to go! I'll meet you down there!" Bella said, finishing her lunch quickly.

"SAVE US A SEAT!" Claire yelled, as she sprinted towards the Entrance Hall. She waved over her shoulder.

"Cedric! CEDRIC!" she yelled, as she saw him open the tent flap. He paused, turning and a grin lit up his otherwise worried features. Flying at him, she hugged him tightly.

"You alright?" he asked, his face concerned.

"You're about to face a dragon and you're concerned for _me_?" she asked incredulously. His grin faltered.

"I don't know if I can do it Bells," he whispered anxiously.

"I know you can Ced. Just remember what we practiced last night."

"What if the distraction doesn't work?"

"It will, don't worry. I know you'll do wonderfully!" The sound of hundreds of pairs of feet and excited voices drifted down towards them.

"You better go," she whispered. He nodded, his face white.

"Good Luck!" she said, hurriedly hugging him again. He managed a faint smile as he disappeared into the tent.

There were shocked gasps sounding around the arena as Dumbledore explained the First Task. Bella clutched Claire and Evalina's hands tightly as Cedric appeared in the arena. Even from her distance, she could tell he was nervous. When he saw the dragon – the Swedish Short-Snout – his eyes widened.

It watched him with beady, suspicious eyes. Cedric pointed his wand at a large boulder, and it turned into a black Labrador, just like they'd been practicing last night. Bella almost laughed in relief, as the dragon turned its attention to the dog, its eyes following it as it raced in the opposite direction from Cedric.

Turning her attention to Cedric, she saw him creeping up to the small cluster of eggs, the golden one clearly visible. He grabbed the egg, just as the dragon lost interest. Spying Cedric by her hoard of precious eggs, the dragon breathed out a jet of blue flame. Bella cried out in terror, her grip tightening on her friends hands.

"He's alright Bella. Look," Evalina pointed towards Cedric who backing away, when the Swedish Short-Snout became distracted with the dog again. She couldn't see his wounds from here properly. Claire squeezed her hand in reassurance. Bella smiled wanly, not able to concentrate as they read out his scores. Instead she was focused on Madame Pomfrey, who was ushering Cedric inside through the partially concealed entrance to the tent. She sat on the edge of her seat for the rest of the champions performances, itching to see Cedric.

As Harry's score were being read out, she slipped out, waving to her friends. They grinned, knowing where she was going.

"Are you sure you're completely sane?" Bella said to Cedric in his cubicle, her eyes flashing and her cheeks red from anger. Cedric sat still, while Madame Pomfrey continued to apply the orange-coloured burn paste to one side of his face.

"You could've been killed!" she continued, furious.

"But I wasn't Bella. Thanks to you," he said soothingly. She glared.

"I don't care! You were battling a _dragon_ Cedric! A DRAGON!" she yelled, her temper rising to the surface. He grinned.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"So what if I was? You're my best friend, and I'm not about to lose you!" If looks could kill, Cedric would be a pile of ashes.

"And yet, you were the one that reassured me I would be fine," he grinned.

"That's completely irrelevant! What was I supposed to say? You could get killed? I don't want you to continue? Be reasonable Cedric!" she said shrilly.

"Calm down Bells. I can't pull out now, and I need your help more than ever," he pleaded. Bella instantly relented, her eyes softening.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst out like that," she apologized. He grinned.

"I forgive you this time." Bella punched him playfully on his shoulder.

"You were great out there, I'm so proud of you," she whispered. hugging him gently.

"Thanks Bells," he said, hugging her back. Just then, Cho entered, surround by her group of friends.

"Claire and Evalina are waiting for you Isabella," she spoke to Bella, scathingly. Grinning at Cedric, she waved as she walked out of the tent. He would be fine, she knew it.

* * *

**There's another chapter for you, even though it took a while!**

**32 hits and 12 visitors in 4 days!**

**Next Chapter – The Moon Is Down**

**Lead up to the second task, and a surprise (which won't be a surprise if you've read the books).**


	8. The Moon Is Down

**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. I've just started school again, and apart from getting back into the routine, I've never really appreciated the leisure of feeling awake before. It's all sleep-deprived days from here on in.**

**Anyway, thanks to vampxpirate for the review and for adding YHIM to your Favourite Stories. Also, thanks to ****pinkisemo13, AdabellaCullen, Thurin Silverleaf, DoodleBugNY, and vampxpirate for adding YHIM to their Story Alerts. And finally, thanks to gabyhyatt for adding me to your Author Alerts and to LakerGirl816 for adding me to your Favourite Authors.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 8 – The Moon Is Down**

* * *

"Ced. The reason it's called a tournament is because people compete against each other. And they _don't_ cheat. So, no. I. Can't. Help. You." Isabella said for the hundredth time that night. She was currently in the Prefect's Bathroom with Cedric, and while she was lying on half a dozen towels, he was in the bath, in his swimming trunks, trying to work out the clue.

"Come on Bells. No one will find out," he pleaded, resurfacing again.

"No." She replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"The second task is in a month. I have _no_ idea what to do. I need you Bells; you're the one with the brains," he continued, looking at her with a puppy-dog expression. Bella glanced at him sharply.

"You know as well as I Cedric Diggory, that you have as many brains as me. You just refuse to use them. Now, tell me what you've figured out," she said firmly.

"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground," he recited dully.

"Well that tells us everything," she said sarcastically. Cedric sighed.

"And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss."

"So something you'll really miss will be taken, and you have to _search_ for it," she repeated what they'd been discussing the past hour.

"An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour - the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." He finished, looking at her hopefully.

"Again, obvious. You have one hour, and if you don't get it back before then, it'll never come back. Isn't that cheerful?" she said cheerfully, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"Can you chuck me a towel please?" he asked, hopping out the bath.

"What are you doing? We need to figure out the clue," Bella said, looking at him confusedly.

"Bells, its half past two in the morning. I don't know about you, but I _need_ my sleep," he groaned, grabbing a towel for himself. Bella snorted but stood up, and said a quick spell to clean up the room.

"How's Cho by the way?" she asked casually, pretending to survey her handiwork. She'd caught Cho with a number of boys plenty of times, although she made sure to be in the common room by curfew. Cedric's face lit up, as Bella's heart sank.

"She's great. I was thinking of taking her to Madame Puddifoot's next Hogsmede trip," he said happily.

"Really? That's great!" Bella forced a smile onto her face, resisting the urge to gag. Cedric frowned.

"What's wrong Bella? You don't seem very excited about it," he said warily.

_I wonder why_, she thought sarcastically.

"I think it's great. I just don't think Cho's the best girl for you," she replied gently.

"Why?" Cedric was frowning now. Bella knew she would have to tell him.

"Cho's cheating on you," she began slowly, "She's been snogging half the boys in the school Cedric."

Cedric's eyes narrowed. "You're just being over protective. I'm older and more experienced than you are Isabella. I can make up my own mind."

"Don't you dare belittle me Cedric Diggory!"

"I'm just stating facts!"

"Cedric, she's _cheating_ on you, and either you're completely oblivious or you don't care!"

"Isabella Ashford, Cho Chang is my girlfriend, and _I love her_. You can't break us up by making up petty little lies. You just don't want to share me," he said smugly. Bella saw red. In an instant, her wand was pointed at his throat.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being jealous of you! She only likes you because you're 'the next big thing'. And until you realize that, don't bother talking to me," she hissed, storming out the room.

* * *

Bella yawned widely as she listened to Professor Binns drone on in History of Magic. She still wasn't talking to Cedric, although it had only been two days since their fight. And she'd been spending the better part of each night in the Prefect's Bathroom, trying to figure out how to make up to him. While trying to solve the clue.

"Bella? _Bella_?" Evalina hissed quietly, nudging her.

"What?" she whispered back, jolting out of her trance.

"Flitwick wants all fourth-year and above Ravenclaws in his classroom after lunch. He says it's important. Pass it on," she whispered. Bella nodded vaguely, telling her neighbour. By the time History of Magic was over, the older Ravenclaws were speculating wildly.

"You think someone's going to be expelled?" Jamie asked as they made their way to lunch.

"I doubt it. That sort of thing wouldn't be publicized," Claire replied.

"Apparently the Gryffindors are also having a meeting with McGonagall," Evalina added.

"I bet you it's about the Tournament," Sophia, a quiet girl with blonde hair, spoke up.

"But if it was about the Tournament, why are they telling everyone house by house?" Bella wondered aloud.

The Ravenclaws spent their entire lunch guessing what was so important about the meeting, although the third-years and below looked very put out. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes, the Great Hall became a sea of movement; excitement had finally spilt over, everyone was eager to see if any of their guesses were true.

Bella winced as Eddie Carmichael stood on her feet for the umpteenth time in dance practice.

"Sorry. So a dance, huh?" he said, winking at her. She grimaced, pretending to watch her feet to avoid his stare. Flitwick had called all the older Ravenclaws together to announce that Hogwarts was holding a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. It was open to only fourth-year students and above, but they were welcome to invite younger students if they wanted.

Bella wasn't exactly looking forward to asking someone. She knew who she really wanted to go with, but there was the small matter of Cho.

"So you know who you're going with?" Eddie tried again. She glanced up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I meant to decide on a partner 15 minutes after we're told about the ball?" she said waspishly. She instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little wired up," she apologized. It seemed like she'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"S'okay," he mumbled, smiling faintly. She smiled back sheepishly.

"So...um...Do you have a partner yet?" she mumbled, blushing.

"What? Am I meant to have decided on a partner 15 minutes after we've been told about the ball?" he mimicked her. She felt her face relax into a grin.

"As a matter of fact, you should have. _Everyone_ knows that," she said jokingly. He grinned back. As he opened his mouth to say something, Flitwick clapped his small hands together, as the music stopped.

"Thank you students. That was a wonderful practice. Now off to your classes," he said happily, in his squeaky voice. Bella smiled at Eddie then met Claire and Evalina by the door. Evalina smiled, and continued humming the song they had been dancing to, while Claire was wincing on every second step.

"Roger Davies can't dance to save his life. I feel sorry for any girl who goes with him," she grumbled once they were in Potions. Bella grinned, stifling a giggle.

"You and Eddie Carmichael looked happy together," Evalina said cheerfully, tipping her flask into her cauldron. They were finishing their Strengthening Potions today.

"When he wasn't hitting on me, he was okay," she replied, retrieving her flask and tipping it into her cauldron.

"Well, at least he didn't step on your feet," Claire hissed, as Snape passed their table. Bella snorted.

"Who were you with Evalina?" she asked instead.

"Grant Page. Same year as us. I think I stood on his feet quite a few times though," she said thoughtfully, her face reddening.

"Somebody's in love," Claire muttered. Evalina's head snapped up.

"It's the steam actually," she said simply. Claire and Bella stifled their laughter.

"Is something funny Miss Ashford?" Bella froze, looking up Snape.

"No sir," she replied meekly.

"Then why were you and Miss Newell laughing?" he asked silkily. Claire flushed, while Bella grimaced.

"No reason sir," she said again. Evalina clamped her lips together to stop the bubble of laughter that threatened to burst out. Snape turned to her instead.

"If there is _no reason_ to be laughing, then what is so funny Miss Gallagher?" he sneered. Evalina looked up, all traces of laughter gone.

"Sorry sir. It's just that I was thinking about the Laughing Potion we made," she lied smoothly.

"Thinking of another potion while making a challenging one is an unacceptable risk. Fifteen points from Ravenclaw for carelessness." Claire groaned softly, as he swept back towards his desk. Across the room, Eddie sent them a sympathetic glance.

"Did you see that?" Claire whispered, as they focused on their cauldrons.

"The unfairness of it or the fact that Eddie Carmichael couldn't keep his eyes off Evalina?" Bella whispered back.

"Both." Evalina mock-glared at them, but flushed.

* * *

**Well that's it for this update. It would've been longer, but I have other stories I **_**need**_** to update.**

**99 Hits and 47 Visitors! And I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**!**

**Next Chapter – Glittering Blackness**

**The Second Task...will Bella and Cedric get over their differences in time?**


	9. Glittering Blackness

**I know I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**! But I've been insanely busy and now school's started again. So I'll try update again soon-ish.**

**I am seriously blown away by all the response YHIM has received! So thank you to **_**everyone**_** who reads it!**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Thanks to RainerNight, dancinggirl42609, caleb's babe and loserbelle for the reviews! Also thanks to , RainerNight, caleb's babe and puffballx for adding YHIM to their Favourite Stories. And finally, thanks to RainerNight, loserbelle , puffballx, bellawillow, heya, caleb's babe and dancinggirl42609 for adding YHIM to their Story Alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 9 – Glittering Blackness**

* * *

"Well, what are we meant to do? Do we just go up there and..._ask_ them?" Claire hissed at lunch.

"You could wait for them to ask you," Isabella pointed out. "That's what Lina did. Even though she didn't have to wait long."

Evalina blushed at Bella's teasing. Eddie Carmichael had asked her to the ball right after Potions and she'd accepted.

"I'll have you know Eddie's really nice. And he dances well," Evalina said haughtily. Bella snorted; he hadn't improved since their last practice. She'd taken to stuffing her shoes with cotton wool for dance practice, in case they ended up as partners.

"So see anyone you like?" Bella asked Claire. Evalina beamed, thankful for the subject change.

"Plenty. Especially those Durmstrang boys. Yum!" Claire whispered. Bella and Evalina giggled at the glazed expression on Claire's face.

"Why don't you ask one of them then? I know that some of them are still looking for dates," Evalina said, copying down Bella's Transfiguration notes. Claire wrinkled her nose at the thought of asking one of them to the ball, but then her face cleared and she smirked.

"Stuff it. I'm gonna ask one of them before some of the _other_ girls beats me to it," Claire declared, shooting daggers at Marietta Edgecombe. Standing up, she swept over to the Durmstrang boys clustered around Victor Krum.

Bella ducked her head, pretending to be interested in her timetable, as her shoulders shook from laughter. Claire was using everything in her artillery to get one of them to agree to go with her. Glancing up, she saw Claire subtly flirting with one of the better-looking ones.

Five minutes later, Claire returned, a bounce in her step, a smug grin on her face.

"Guess who has a date?" she sat down lightly, still grinning.

"I dunno...there are so many of them..." Bella teased. Claire poked her tongue out at her.

"Well, a) she's sitting right in front of you and b) she's going with Marko Pavenic," Claire squealed. Bella smiled.

"So which one is he?" she asked, craning her neck to see him.

"Don't stare!" Claire hissed, her eyes following the group.

"Says the person who can't look away," Bella muttered. Claire slapped her arm playfully.

"So? Which one?" Evalina piped up.

"That one," Claire said happily, pointing out a tall boy with black hair. Seeing her watching, he waved. Claire blushed, waving back.

"Ooooohhhh! Some one's got a crush!" Bella teased, grinning. Claire mock-glared at her.

"So who do you want to go with Bells?" Evalina asked sweetly, an innocent look on her face.

"You know who I want to go with," Bella groaned, letting her head drop ungracefully onto the table.

"And he's taken. You know that Bella. And besides, you _still_ aren't talking to each other," Claire reminded her.

"I know, but why does he have to be with Cho of all people. I think she's plotting my death," Bella whined.

"Don't change subjects Bella. Cedric has his head so far up his backside, he can't see what's right in front of him. And until he removes his head, he won't. Which explains why he would choose a lying, cheating back-stabbing person like Cho," Evalina hissed, in one of her rare moods. Bella sighed.

"You know she's right. You have to move on, get over him. He doesn't deserve you, Bella. You have to show him that you've moved on, even if he didn't know how you felt about him. And when you do, he'll realize what he lost," Claire finished. Bella sighed in defeat. They were right.

"So who hasn't got a date to the Ball?" Bella asked. Evalina and Claire grinned at each other. Bella realized this had been their plan all along; although she had to admit, it was a good one.

"Well, Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins – but I know Fred wants to ask Angelina Johnson. And there's Roger Davies, but he's a terrible dancer. You could ask a younger student or someone in our year, but you've left it a bit late," Evalina counted off the students on her fingers, throwing in a chiding look for good measure.

"So, anyone sounding good?" Claire asked, reaching over to steal some of Bella's baguette. Bella glared at her, letting her steal it.

"You owe me for that."

"Actually, I think you'll find you owe me for finding you a date by the end of today," she replied nonchalantly, ripping off a chunk of bread and popping it in her mouth.

"You'll find me a date? I have no choice?" Bella sputtered.

"I think you'll find them to your liking, so you can't complain." Bella sighed in response. The bell rang then, and Claire smiled triumphantly. Bella would just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

"You're welcome Bella. I just got you a date to the Yule Ball," Claire said smugly, dumping her books on the table unceremoniously.

"Who?" Bella asked, looking up from her Charms homework.

"George Weasley." Bella froze.

"George Weasley?" she squeaked. That was one way to get Cedric to notice her.

"Yup. Or would you rather go with Lee Jordan. I couldn't decide," Claire mused.

"Lee?" Bella squeaked again.

"Yes, Lee Jordan. I figured I'd ask whoever I met first and since I met the Weasley twins first, you'll have to grin and bear it."

"George Weasley?"

"_Yes_. George Weasley. Fred's going with Angelina Johnson or you would've gone with him. George and Lee were both free. But since Lee was in detention with Snape, you'll have to make do with George. And I hope you're happy, since I got completely soaked for you!" Bella giggled.

"How?" Evalina asked, keeping her eyes on her Astronomy homework.

"They were pulling a prank and I ended up being the target of twenty water balloons. So I said I'd tell Snape unless one of them went with you."

"So it was a pity date?" Bella grumbled.

"Hardly. I showed them a photo of you and George seemed really excited. So there." Claire stuck her tongue out at Bella, before pulling Evalina's homework away from her.

"You know you can't copy me," Evalina said dreamily.

"Why?" Claire asked, already copying down the planets.

"Because I won't let you," she replied, swiping her homework back. Claire sighed.

"Fine. If you give me your Astronomy homework, Bella will let you copy her Potions essay," Claire said, snatching it back.

"Excuse me? When did I get a say in this?" Bella asked indignantly, as Evalina took her Potions essay from her hand, grinning.

"Since I said you could copy my Transfiguration homework," Claire said happily. Bella laughed, taking the offered parchment.

* * *

"Is it a bit much? Do I look alright?" Bella asked, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

"You look gorgeous Bella," Claire assured her, doing a quick check in the mirror. Claire's dress was black, with a skirt that came just below her ankles. The skirt flowed out, and a layer of black organza floated on the top. Silvers sparkles were subtly placed near the bottom and top of the skirt. The bodice was black with silver sparkles traveling upwards, towards the thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was curled into messy ringlets, and held back from her face with several small diamond clips. On her feet were black peep-toe ribbon heels, which tied at her ankle.

"Are you ready yet?" Evalina asked, waltzing into the room.

"Lina! Wow! You look beautiful!" Bella squealed, hugging her friend.

"I try," Evalina answered, a look of complete innocence on her face.

Her dress was gold, with a skirt with layered lengths of chiffon, with a metallic gold lining. The skirt was longer in the back than the front, and the shortest part came just above her knees. The halter-neckline plunged down, meeting the bodice, where thick bands of dark metallic gold wrapped around her torso. A thick belt just below the bands met in a bow, a diamond clasping the ties together. Her hair was half up, half down. The up part was wrapped into a messy bun, while the other half was curled and lay over one shoulder. She was wearing gold strappy, peep-toe heels, with diamantes on the top.

"So do you Bells. You look amazing," Evalina replied, grinning at Bella. Bella grinned self-consciously.

Her dress was made of layers of white chiffon, and floated just above the ground. The cap sleeves where made of silvery-white lace with a thin white ribbon running through the middle. The top of the bodice had silver beads in royalty style. The beading went down to a thick, pale blue ribbon that wrapped just under her bust, and the silver beading decorated just underneath it. The dress then flowed down to just above the ground, where the hem was decorated with small silver embroidered beads. The back of the dress had corset stays, which cinched it in. Her hair had been curled and twisted into a low, loose bun. Some short strands had been pulled out and made into loose curls, which framed her face. On her feet were silvery-gold gladiator sandals. **(A/N: Dress pics on profile)**

"So, are we ready to go down?" Claire asked, already at the door. Bella took a deep breath before nodding. Evalina squealed, grinning. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

**I know it's been ages since I've updated, and you were expecting the second task. **_**But **_**I couldn't write a GoF fic without the Yule Ball!**

**Next Chapter – A Slow Dance**

**The actual Yule Ball...will it be make or break time for Bella and Cedric?**


	10. A Slow Dance

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry for the really long wait! I actually had this chapter ready to go a few weeks ago, but I wasn't happy with it. And then the end of term came around, and I've had to force myself to sit down and rewrite it. So I'm **_**really**_** sorry!**

**Acknowledgements: Thanks to Nicola-Tee-, kittyykat and caleb's babe for the reviews. Also thanks to Nicola-Tee-, Krotchtoastlover and we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow for adding YHIM to their Story Alerts, and finally, thanks to kittyykat and Nicola-Tee- for adding the story to their Favourite Stories. I really appreciate it! :-D**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 10 – A Slow Dance**

* * *

Isabella smoothed the front of her gown down, as they walked along the corridor.

"Relax Bella. You look gorgeous," Claire soothed.

"I know. But Cedric is gonna be there," she said, her voice unnaturally high.

"Correction. Cedric is going to be there with _Cho_," Evalina said, shooting Bella a sharp look. Bella sighed.

"I know."

"Listen Bella, we all know Cho's a lying, cheating, piece of work, but she's Cedric's girlfriend. And even though you know she's hurting Cedric, he has to make his own decisions," Claire said, arching her eyebrow. Bella pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Now, George told me he'd meet you in the Entrance Hall at quarter to," Claire instructed, waving her wand around her head, so escaping tendrils moved neatly back into place.

"Okay. I can do this," Bella repeated to herself. Evalina smiled encouragingly.

"Where are you meeting your dates?" Bella asked, looking at them pointedly.

"Great Hall. Ten to," Claire grinned.

"Entrance Hall at twenty to," Evalina smiled nervously.

"And how exactly are we going to find them?" Bella asked, stopping suddenly. Beside her, Claire and Evalina stopped as well. In front of them, the Entrance Hall was crowded; apparently, the entire school decided they'd meet their dates here.

"Well, you just need to look for red hair. I'll be by the doors of the Great Hall. And Lina, good luck," Claire instructed, grinning. Evalina grimaced, as Claire swept off towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Well, good luck. I'll see you inside," Bella said nervously, scanning the crowd for red hair. Evalina nodded, before making her way down the staircase. Within seconds, she had disappeared into the crowd. Bella waited, watching as Evalina met up with Eddie. Satisfied, she picked her way around the many couples milling around the staircase.

_Look for red hair_, she reminded herself. That was easy enough. There weren't many red heads at Hogwarts.

Spying two identical heads of red hair, she grinned. Mustering up her courage, she made her way over to them.

"George Weasley?" she asked tentatively. Both turned around, grinning.

"Isabella Ashford?" one asked. She nodded.

"It's Bella," she corrected, blushing. "So which one of you is George?"

"I am." The one closet to her held out his hand. She took it and they shook hands.

"See you in there, yeah?" he asked Fred. Fred nodded, leading Angelina Johnson into the Hall.

"So you're my date," George grinned. Bella nodded, taking the hand he held out. Leading her into the Hall, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped.

"Impressed?" George asked, looking around.

"You could say that. I've never seen the Hall look this good. Not even for Halloween or Christmas," Bella replied, looking around her in wonder.

The walls of the Hall had been decorated with sparkling silver frost, and garlands of holly and mistletoe had been draped across the ceiling, which showed a black, starry sky. A space for dancing had been cleared in the center of the hall, while tables seating at least a dozen people were dotted around the hall. Drinks had been placed around the ice sculpture in the middle of each table. An orchestra, conducted by Flitwick, stood in front of the 12 Christmas trees, at one end of the hall.

"Everyone's lining up. Look's like the champions are about to come in," George said. Bella nodded, following him to where the others were lining up to see the champions enter the Hall.

"Hey Bell. Having fun?" Claire appeared beside her, a handsome boy beside her.

"Definitely," she replied, grinning. Claire opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as a fanfare announced the arrival of the champions. Bella clapped politely, smiling shyly at Cedric when he looked her way.

As the champions made their way to the dance floor, Bella followed George to the front, where she had a clear view of Cedric. As the music started up, a sharp nudge in her ribs jerked her eyes away from Cedric, his arms wrapped around Cho.

"He's not your date," Claire hissed into her ear. Bella flushed, guilty.

"So d'you wanna dance?" George asked her awkwardly. She nodded, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. As she spun around, she caught a glimpse of Claire's pointed look, before she was led onto the floor herself.

As the music heightened, Bella found herself lifted into the air along with the other girls dancing. Once her heart stopped trying to escape from her chest, she grinned. At least she was having fun.

Spinning around again, she caught sight of Evalina and Eddie dancing together. Even as Evalina winced, she was grinning, obviously enjoying herself.

"So, why'd you agree to be my date?' she asked, as they danced.

"I needed a date. And when Fred asked Angelina, I knew I needed to ask someone and fast. So when your friend asked if I could take you, I said yes," he explained, not meeting her eyes.

"That's not the real reason."

"And you didn't decide to be my date because you _liked_ me."

Bella's lips quirked into a smile. "Fair point. So why'd you agree to be my date?"

George flushed. "There's this girl. She's completely amazing, but I'm-"

"Just a friend," Bella finished for him. He nodded, sighing.

"I thought that if I went with someone completely different, I'd get her to notice me."

"Has it worked?"

"Did it work for you?"

She bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

"You think I haven't noticed you staring at Cedric, when you think I wasn't looking. It's obvious you have feelings for him."

"We're in the same boat then." Smiling up at him, he chuckled.

Bella clapped politely along with the others, when the dance finished. As she and George made their way towards one of the tables, she noticed how his eyes strayed unconsciously to Alicia Spinnet, who was sitting with her friends.

"So she's the girl then. You should ask her to dance," Bella told him. George jumped and flushed guiltily.

"But you're my date," he replied, looking torn.

"Okay then. As your date, I'm telling you to spend the rest of the night with Alicia." Bella smiled at the surprised expression on his face.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, you'll have a lot more fun tonight if you're with someone you want to be with." Bella looked at Cedric wistfully.

"He'll come round, Bella," George told her, seeing her look at Cedric. "Thanks, by the way. I owe you one."

"No problem." Bell grinned, watching him ask Alicia to dance. She saw his face light up as they went onto the dance floor, before they were swallowed by the crowd.

"That was really nice of you."

Bella spun around, coming face to face with Cedric. She smiled, stopping herself from throwing herself into his arms.

"Where's Cho?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Kenneth Towler asked her to dance, except I can't see her on the dance floor," Cedric sighed, looking behind him. Bella looked away. She'd seen saw two figures wrapped tightly around each other in a dark corner, and she wouldn't be surprised if one of them was Cho.

"Well, she can't be far off. How's your night been so far?" she asked.

"It's been great. I can't believe the Weird Sisters are actually here."

Bella nodded. "So have you figured out the second clue yet?"

"No. But Moody told me to try again. I sort of gave up after our fight," he admitted sheepishly.

"Cedric, the task is in less than two months," Bella replied, disapproval colouring her tone.

"I just find it hard to concentrate. After all, you have the brains here."

Bella laughed lightly. "There are more important things than knowledge or brains."

"Really? Like what?"

"Loyalty, honesty, hard work and fair play. Things that mean more than books or cleverness."

Cedric grinned as _This Is The Night_ started playing. "Listen, since Cho is probably already dancing, do you want to dance with me?"

Bella beamed. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Yes, I am an awful person! I promised an update **_**ages**_** ago, but I didn't give you one.**

**Anyways, next chapter – An Ugly Fact Of Life**

**The lead up to the Second Task. Who will Cedric sorely miss?**


	11. An Ugly Fact Of Life

**Hey guys!**

**Here's another quick update for you. Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and here's hoping your New Year's was just as good. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I would be living in England and going by the name J. K. Rowling.**

**Flashbacks in italics.**

**I know this was meant to be the lead up to the second task, but I wanted to add some more Yule Ball in, since I didn't do much. So lead up will be next chapter :)**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 11 – An Ugly Fact Of Life**

* * *

"Earth to Bella? Are you receiving signals?"

"This is not good."

"I think we've lost her for good, Lina."

"Wait...no...she's coming round..."

Isabella sighed wistfully, looking around the Great Hall. It was the day after the Yule Ball, and even though she was asleep on her feet, she felt wonderful.

"No. There she goes again," Claire muttered, looking at Bella.

"Who goes where?" Bella asked.

"You. You're in daydream mode again. Honestly, Bell, you've been like that the entire day. You spent half the Ball with Cedric and now you zone out every thirty seconds. Snap out of it," Evalina said, frowning at her.

"Sorry. It's just..."

"Just what exactly?" Claire questioned.

"It's so weird. I feel like I'm ten feet off the ground, and yet I can still feel the stones beneath me. It's like how you were this morning, gushing over your dates. I guess it's just hit me later."

"Someone's got the love bug," Evalina teased, grinning.

"Look who's talking. I saw you with Eddie this morning in the Entrance Hall, looking very cozy."

Evalina blushed, "Well, Claire snuck out even earlier to take a walk with Dimitri this morning."

"Are you serious? It's freezing out there!"

"It's was well worth it though," Claire said dreamily.

"The point is Bella, Cedric's still with Cho. It would be unfair to make him choose when he's not ready to. He obviously doesn't want to think of her as a cheater. He's the epitome of a Hufflepuff, and he's always going to believe the best of people," Evalina said softly.

"And until he realizes that you're his one true love, you're going to have to give him time," Claire finished.

Bella reached over to grab a piece of toast. "You realize you two sound like you've walked out of a really cheesy romance novel."

They looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Finishing her toast, Bella stood up.

"Come on then. It's snowing out and we still haven't had a snowball fight. Are you guys in?" she asked. Nodding, the three walked out the Hall.

As they reached the doors of the Entrance Hall, Cedric walked in, almost bumping into Bella.

"Sorry Bell. You going out now? It's absolutely freezing out there."

"It's alright. We're going to have a snowball fight. Want to join us?"

Cedric looked torn for a moment. "Wish I could. But I promised I'd meet Cho in the library."

Claire looked shocked. "You're going to the library? When you could be outside with your mates?"

"Yeah, I know. But a promise is a promise. See you later then."

They nodded as he walked away.

"Wow, Cho's definitely got him on a short leash." Evalina muttered.

"Bella?" They turned as Cedric called out behind them. "Prefect's Bathroom at eight tonight. Will you be there?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"Why are you meeting Cedric in a _bathroom_, Bella?"

"Helping him with the task. What else would I be doing with him? He _does_ have a girlfriend." Bella smirked, skipping outside to the snow. She laughed as Evalina threw a snowball at her.

"Missed me!" she sang, spinning around.

"That was a practice shot!"

"Oh yeah? Well this isn't!"

Evalina squealed as a snowball hit her square in the face. Bella grinned, as Claire laughed.

"You're in for it now, Ashford! It's officially war!"

Bella laughed ducking as a snowball came zooming towards her. "Come on, Claire! Don't be a stick in the mud!"

"No way, I'm not getting involved in this," she laughed. Bella and Evalina glanced at each other before grinning wickedly.

They ran, yelling and screaming, towards Claire who tried to dodge them. Finally, the caught up and tackled her to the ground.

"Okay, fine. You win!" she laughed, as they lay on the snow. Other students were starting to make their way outside, shivering, but smiling. It was perfect.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Laughing breathlessly, Cedric and Bella made their way over to one of the tables. The Weird Sisters had just finished their song _This Is The Night_ and her and Cedric were taking a break to get drinks._

"_Bella!" Laughing, Claire threw her arms around Bella, hugging her tightly. _

"_Having fun?"_

"_Are you serious? It's the best night ever! Have you even _looked_ at Dmitri yet? Definitely my type of guy."_

_Bella giggled, grinning._

"_Hey Cedric. Where's Cho?"_

_Cedric smiled. "She's dancing with Kenneth Towler. Haven't seen her in a while though."_

"_She's here somewhere. She might've gone to get some fresh air or ended the night early," Bella told him, looking at Claire pointedly._

"_Probably. I'm going to get us drinks. Wait for me here?"_

_Nodding, she waited before he was out of earshot before turning to Claire._

"_Kenneth Towler? Explain."_

_Bella grimaced. "Outside. First rose bush. That's where Cho is. With Kenneth Towler."_

"_Does that girl have any class? She's meant to be here with Cedric, not letting everyone know she's snogging a different boy each night," Claire ranted._

"_Who's snogging a different boy each night?" _

_Bella spun around, shoving Claire behind her. She smiled sweetly at Cedric, taking the bottle of Butterbeer he offered._

"_Just some girl."_

"_Oh look, there's Dmitri with the drinks. See you later Bella," Claire said, her voice unnaturally high, rushing off to greet him._

"_She sounds excited," Cedric grinned at her._

"_Cedric! There you are. I've been looking all over for you."_

_Bella grimaced as she turned, coming face to face with Cho. Who looked a lot more disheveled than before Kenneth Towler asked her to 'dance'. Her hair was coming out from her artfully constructed bun, and there was a dark shadow just showing over the collar of her dress. Cho would have a hard time explaining that to Cedric tomorrow._

"_Cho? Where'd you disappear off to? Haven't seen you for a while," Cedric stepped forward, puzzled._

"_Oh...I, um, went for a walk." Cho didn't meet Cedric's eyes._

"_And I'm guessing you look like that from your walk?" Bella asked, her eyebrows raised. Cho glared at her._

"_If you must know, it was windy."_

"_Then why do you look like all the couples who've come in from their _walk_? I'll leave you two to go dance." Sweeping past Cho, she went into the Entrance Hall, and sat down on the steps, leaning her head against the wall. She sighed, waiting until two more songs had finished before going back into the Hall._

"_Hey Bella." _

_Bella turned towards Cedric, who looked fed up. _

"'_Lo. Where's Cho?"_

_He frowned. "Marietta dragged her away. I think they've gone outside."_

_The Weird Sisters started up a slow song. "This one's going out to all the lovers out there..."_

"_Do you want to dance?"_

_Bella looked up at him in surprise, then grinned. "Okay."_

_He led her out onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. She slipped her arms around his neck, as he drew her closer. Turning slowly on the spot, she smiled._

"_Cedric?"_

_He looked at her. "Yeah?"_

"_Thanks. For everything."_

* * *

**And that's another chapter :)**

**Next time we'll be skipping ahead to January 17 (and then January 24...)**

**Next chapter – It's Natural To Be Afraid**

**Proper lead up to the second task. Will Cedric finally figure out the clue?**


	12. It's Natural To Be Afraid

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in light years! (Even after promising it would be up within a week).**

**Been crazy busy – in the middle of exams now :(**

**Anyways, here's the chappie. Enjoy!**

**EDIT 14/0710: I am beyond sorry. I had Internet problems and then I **_**did**_** upload it onto FF but forgot to put it up. So here it **_**finally **_**is...**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 12 – It's Natural To Be Afraid**

* * *

"...And then I got it."

"So? What'd you figure out?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"I got the part about 'we cannot sing above the ground' after I saw the mermaid. If you can only hear the egg's clue underwater, it must mean that we have to go underwater. So I figured that there must be merpeople in the Lake. Our task is to go into the Lake and get back whatever they've taken, within an hour."

Bella smiled. "You should've been a Ravenclaw."

He grinned. "Nah, I'm definitely a Hufflepuff. Besides, I'm no match for the brains of Ravenclaw."

"Anyway, what do you think they'll take?"

Cedric shrugged. "Dunno. Could be anything. But I reckon it'll be valuable in some way or another. I mean, it's got to be something I'll 'sorely miss.'"

The bell sang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I've got Arithmancy, and you know Vector hates lateness."

"Do I ever. I've got Potions. See you later, Bell."

She waved, as she joined Claire and Evalina in the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Cedric nudged Bella as they sat under a tree in the courtyard with the rest of their group. "Hey, Bell, I'll be right back. Just going to tell Potter about the clue."

She nodded lazily, concentrating on her Charms essay. "Alright. See you soon."

With a smile, he turned and walked to where Potter was in the bridge. "Hey, Potter!"

"You think Potter'll get the hint?" Claire asked, putting Saturn in the wrong place on her chart.

"I hope so. It's a tough competition, and he's pretty young." She sighed. "You've put Saturn too far to the right."

"And you've spelt the incantation wrong. It's _s-c-h-i-m-b-a c-u-l-o-a-r-e-a_ not _s-k-h-i-m-b-a c-u-o-l-o-a-r-e-a_." She retorted.

Bella grinned, changing it. "Fair enough. Swap and check later?"

Claire nodded, erasing Saturn and putting it in the right place.

"Completely off topic, but has anyone seen Cho lately?" Evalina piped up, trying to transfigure her pincushion back into a hedgehog.

Bella frowned. "Not really, no. That's strange; she's usually hanging off Cedric's arm."

Claire lowered her voice, and leant forward. "I heard a Hufflepuff prefect caught her and Roger Davies up in the Astronomy Tower. And they weren't having a study session."

"Are you serious? You think Cedric will have heard it by now?" Bella asked, her heart beating a staccato rhythm against her ribcage.

Claire shrugged. "Maybe. You know how news travels at Hogwarts."

Evalina paused in her attempts. "Speaking of news, Ed asked me to Hogsmeade, on the next weekend trip."

Bella and Claire squealed loudly, engulfing her in a hug. "You lucky girl!"

"Who's lucky?" Cedric came up behind them.

Bella grinned. "Someone has a date to Hogsmeade."

He sighed, sitting down next to her. "I'm going to be hearing a lot about this, aren't I?"

She giggled, as Evalina flushed. "Only if you're lucky. 'Sides, you have Connor and Lewis to escape to."

"Anyway, did you tell Potter, Cedric?" Claire asked, sparing Evalina from further embarrassment.

He nodded. "Let's hope he figures it out. He's going to need all the help he can get.

* * *

"One question. You're going to be underwater for an hour, right?" Cedric nodded at Bella's question. "How are you going to breathe?"

He paused. "I was thinking the Bubble-Head Charm. It'll last for an hour, and I've been practicing it, so I know it'll work."

"It looks like you're all set then. You'll do brilliantly, Cedric, I know you will."

"I can't believe it's tomorrow, though. It doesn't seem like two months has passed."

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to head up to bed. It's almost curfew, and I don't want a detention. You should get some sleep; you're going to need it tomorrow."

He nodded, as she picked up her books and walked up the staircase, where they'd been sitting, towards Ravenclaw tower.

"Hi, Bella."

She turned, shifting her books in her arms. "Oh, hi Michael. Anything wrong?"

Michael Corner shook his head. "No. McGonagall wants to see you in her office now, though."

Bella bit her lip. "Did she say what for?"

"No, but she said it was important."

"Okay. Thanks, I'll see you around." She started walking back down the stairs.

"Bella?"

She turned back to Michael. "Yeah?"

"You want me to take your books up to the common room? I'll give them to Claire or Evalina, if I see them."

She grinned. "That would be great, Michael. Thanks so much."

Handing him the books, she waved, then hurried towards McGonagall's office. She didn't want to be late, especially if she was in trouble.

Knocking on the door, she waited to be let in.

"Enter."

Bella pushed open the door, and realized she wasn't the only one there. McGonagall sat behind her desk, with Snape and Dumbledore standing beside her. Snape looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but her, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as usual.

"Ah, Miss Ashford. How nice to see you again. Please, sit." Dumbledore gestured to the four comfortable-looking armchairs in front of the desk.

Moving forward, she saw that three of them were occupied. There were both of Harry Potter's friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. There was also a small silvery-blonde haired girl, who looked like a miniature of Fleur Delacour. She took the last seat, at the end.

"As you know, tomorrow is the second task. The champions will have something taken from them, which they will sorely miss. I assume you know who your champion is," McGonagall began, looking over her spectacles at them. "Now, Professors Snape and Dumbledore have kindly prepared a potion that will put you into an enchanted sleep for the duration of the task. You will awake when you surface from the lake. Are you ready?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip. She hadn't been expecting this. She'd have thought Cho would have been taken from Cedric.

"Very well, if you'll take the potions in front of you."

Bella took the small bottle in front of her. It was filled with a deep blue liquid that coated the sides of the bottle in a thin film. It felt cool, and surprisingly heavy in her hands.

"Are you ready?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione and Bella nodded, while Ron muttered 'yeah', looking pale. The small girl was the last to reply, with a weak 'oui'.

All four of them unscrewed the bottle, and drunk. She shuddered as the cold liquid slipped down her throat. She could already feel her eyes shutting. The last thing she heard before she slipped under was the dull smash of a bottle hitting the stone floor.

* * *

Bella gasped for air, coughing to get the water out of her lungs. She thrashed, panicking.

"Bella, calm down. Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah. Just a bit shocked."

He returned the smile, helping her swim back to the platform. Steady hands seized her, pulling her onto the wood floor. Madame Pomfrey promptly wrapped a thick wool blanket around her, and pushed a goblet full of steaming liquid into her unresisting hands.

"Drink up. Pepper-Up Potion," she commanded, before moving onto Cedric, muttering under her breath. "Insane...sending children out into the lake...catch their death of cold."

Cedric grinned at her, scooting closer. "You look cold. Have my blanket."

She shook her head, even though she was shaking. "You need it more than me. How did you do in the task?"

"Alright. I'm the first back, but a minute over the time limit."

"Well done, I'm so proud of you." She gave him an awkward side hug, grinning through her chattering teeth.

Cedric grinned back. "Thanks. You should drink that. It'll warm you up."

She raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the potion still in her hands. "So should you. You're the one that swam for an hour in the Lake."

He laughed. "Together then?"

She nodded, and they both swallowed the steaming potion. She coughed, as warmth spread through her body, burning her throat for a second. She _really_ hoped steam wasn't coming out of her ears.

"Better?" Cedric asked, his shivering stopping.

"Much."

After what seemed like hours, Dumbledore announced the champions had all finished the task. Cedric tensed up beside her, when the judges went to deliberate on the score. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Finally, they reappeared. Cedric helped Bella up as they waited for the scores. She grinned as Dumbledore read out the scores.

She hugged him quickly. "First place, Cedric! That's brilliant!"

"Couldn't have done it without you though," he replied, ruffling her hair.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over. "Right. Let's get you inside. Don't know what Albus was thinking..."

Bella stifled a giggle behind her hand, following Madame Pomfrey up to the castle, along with the other champions and their friends. She turned back to talk to Cedric when two people slammed into her.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay, Bell?" Claire shrieked in her ear.

"We were so freaking worried! You didn't come back to the dorm, and then you didn't turn up to the task and –"

Bella held up a hand, cutting Evalina off. "I'm fine, trust me. Just insanely cold."

Claire nudged her, suddenly. "Look who it is."

She looked behind her. Cedric had stopped walking, and was standing with Cho. A frown pinched his forehead, ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Evalina murmured.

She shrugged. "Not sure. I'll ask later, but right now, I'm dying for a hot drink."

They grinned, and hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

**Not so happy with this chapter, but I hope it's okay!**

**And **_**schimba culoarea**_** just means **_**change colour**_** in Romanian. Because I'm just that original ;)**

**Next Chapter – So Long, Lonesome**

**Skipping ahead to April. The OWLS and Third Task are looming. With trouble in paradise for Cho and Cedric, will Cedric finally see what's in front of him?**


	13. So Long, Lonesome

**Hey everyone!**

**I apologize for the INSANE wait. I've just finished my final exams, and the lead up was so busy and stressful that I didn't have time for . But here's an update, finally :)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who alerted and reviewed. You kept me going and gave me the motivation I needed to keep on writing! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe, except my OCs and plot.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 13 – So Long, Lonesome**

**

* * *

**_April 27_

"Bella? Don't you have your careers advice in ten minutes?"

Isabella glanced down at her watch, from the Fanged Germanium she was repotting, and saw that it was already 2.20 pm. Her careers appointment was at 2.30 pm.

Evalina nudged her. "You should go. I'll finish up for you."

Bella smiled at her, dusting as much soil as she could off her hands before grabbing her bag. She handed Professor Sprout a note, excusing her from the lesson, and headed up to the castle, and to Flitwick's office.

"Professor? I'm here for careers advice?"

"Come in, Miss Ashford. Please sit down."

Bella did as she was told, subtly dusting more soil off her hands.

"As you know, this meeting is to talk over any careers ideas you may have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue in sixth and seventh years. Do you have any idea what you would like to do after Hogwarts?"

She bit her lip. "Um...I was thinking that maybe I could become a Curse Breaker at Gringotts."

Flitwick took out pamphlet from under a stack of parchment. "Well, to be a Curse Breaker, you'll need top marks in Charms, Arithmancy, and Runes. It doesn't hurt to have good marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as you'll need to know a few counter curses."

She nodded.

"They ask for a minimum of four NEWTS and nothing under Exceeds Expectations for Arithmancy, Charms, Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You'd also have to undergo training at Gringotts, and it would be a good idea to learn Gobbledegook, as you may have to communicate with Goblins in their native language. You should also think about learning other languages, as Curse Breakers travel around the world."

"So what subjects should I take in sixth and seventh year?"

Flitwick flicked through the stack of parchment, pulling out a roll, and opening it. "It says here that you're taking Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and Muggle Studies. So as long as you get at least Exceeds Expectations in all of these subjects, you it would be a good idea to continue taking them through to seventh year."

"And what marks would I need to get in the OWLS to continue?"

"Most subjects accept Exceeds Expectations, but Professor Snape only accepts students who got Outstanding in their OWLs."

She bit her lip. She'd been doing well so far, except in History of Magic. Although that was understandable, seeing as it was _quite_ hard to take notes when the teacher managed to put the whole class to sleep.

"Any questions, Miss Ashford?"

She shook her head. "All my questions were pretty much answered."

Professor Flitwick looked at her over his glasses. "I hope you are prepared to go down this career path. Being a Curse Breaker can be a very dangerous job, as you deal with all sorts of hexes, jinxes and curses. It would also complicate relationships, as you would be travelling all over the world to obtain treasure for Gringotts."

She shrugged. "Don't worry, Professor, I wouldn't do anything I wasn't prepared for."

Flitwick smiled. "Well, that seems to be all. You can return to your class," he glanced at the clock above the door, "Although it's almost time for break."

She smiled, thanking him, before leaving. She started to walk back to Herbology, when the bell rang. Evalina and Claire came running up to her from Greenhouse 3.

"Well?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which one did you choose? Curse Breaker, Unspeakable or Healer?"

"I decided to go with the Curse Breaker."

"We thought so," Evalina grinned. "So you'll be taking the same subjects next year then?"

Bella nodded as they reached the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Claire knocked, and the eagle opened its beak.

"Can a Dementor die?"

Claire looked thoughtful. "Hmm...I think the answer would be that if it can live, it can die."

The eagle nodded. "Well reasoned."

Evalina and Bella high fived Claire, and they made their way to the window seat. Bella dropped her bag by her feet, and flopped onto the midnight blue cushion that covered the seat. Claire and Evalina sat next to her.

Bella kicked off her shoes, as her cat, Barnaby, jumped lightly onto her lap and sat down. "So, you two still haven't told me about your careers yet."

Evalina nudged Claire. "You first."

Claire wrinkled her nose. "I'd like to be an interpreter. I mean, love all the different wizarding cultures, and I already know five human languages, so I figured that I could branch out and you know, interpret all wizarding cultures, human or not."

Bella laughed. "That's awesome Claire. You'll be amazing at it."

She blushed, smiling, then turned to Evalina. "Your turn."

"_Daily Prophet_. I'd like to work there as a reporter. But definitely not a gossip columnist, or anything like that."

"So, in a few years, we'll see your name on the front page of the _Prophet_?" Claire teased.

Evalina snorted. "Only if I've written the article. I doubt I'd make it into the front page for anything I did."

The bell rang, signalling the end of break.

Bella glanced at her schedule. "Ugh. History of Magic. I swear if it weren't for OWLS, I'd fully be catching up on my sleep."

_

* * *

May 27_

"Hey. Bells. It's been ages," Cedric grinned as he joined her in the fifth floor corridor for Prefect patrols.

"Yes, because 3 days is simply eons, isn't it?" she teased.

He laughed, as they passed the entrance to the Prefect's bathroom.

"Um...how's Cho?" she asked tentatively.

His jaw clenched. "I wouldn't know. 'Spect she's with Davies now we're over."

Bella coughed awkwardly. That was slightly true. After Cedric had broken up with her, a week after the second task, she'd gotten together with Roger Davies. Among others.

"So...uh...how are you, then? Everything fine?"

They stopped, and Bella slid down the wall to sit on the ground, while Cedric leant against the wall. He looked like he was debating whether to talk or not.

Finally, he sighed. "We found out about the third task today, and to be honest, I don't think I can finish this tournament."

"Why not? You've gotten this far."

"I know; it's just that I think this task might be too big for me to handle."

Bella frowned. "What is it?"

"It's a maze. A huge maze. That's why there's been no Quidditch this year; they've grown it on the pitch. The cup is in the centre and the first to touch it is the winner."

She couldn't hide a smile. "Sounds simple enough."

"Yeah, but there'll be obstacles. Hagrid's supplying a whole lot of creatures to put in the maze too."

She looked at him, no longer smiling. "If Hagrid's supplying creatures, be prepared for danger, Cedric. His idea of cute and cuddly is _very_ different to ours."

He grimaced. "Great. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

Bella stood up, looking him in the eye. "You'll do brilliantly, don't worry. I'll help you practice, if you want, and you'll be ready for whatever's in that maze. Now come on, we have patrols to finish."

Smiling, she turned to walk down the corridor, but Cedric grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled, grabbing onto his robes to stop herself falling. Looking up, she gasped, aware of how close together they were.

"Um, I should...I should prob– "

Cedric's lips on hers cut her off. She froze then melted, kissing him back. It was perfect, and glorious and all kinds of enough.

Except it wasn't.

Bella let go of his robes and pushed him away firmly. "I'm sorry, Cedric. I...can't."

"What's wrong?" He sounded hurt.

She ran a hand through her red hair. "Nothing's wrong. Only...well, you've just broken up with Cho."

He stepped closer, cupping her cheek. "Exactly. There's nothing stopping us, anymore."

"Cedric, you're one of my best friends, but I can't do this. Not after you've just broken up with Cho."

"Why not? Cho and I have been over for a few weeks. I really like you, Bella. I want us to be together."

She shook her head, stepping back. "I don't think you know what you want right now, Cedric. And I'm not going to be the rebound girl. I'll, um... I'll see you around."

She turned and hurried to the moving staircases. Only when she was back at the Ravenclaw Tower, did the past hour just sink in. Cedric had kissed her. And she had potentially ruined it all. Groaning, she rested her head against the wall. What had she done?

**

* * *

So this took ages to come out, but it's here. It took longer than I thought since I wrote half of the chapter and then left it, and when I came back, I hated most of it, so I changed it. :)**

**Next chapter – Magic Hours**

**The OWLs are just around the corner. With her future hanging in the balance, can Bella help Cedric with the Third Task and stay 'just friends'?**


	14. Magic Hours

**Hey guys :)**

**It's been ages, I know, and I'm **_**oh so**_** sorry that I haven't been able to update – life's been insanely busy :( **

**Oh, and these next two chapters will be fillers, so they'll be quite short, but after that the real action begins. Only a few chapters to go...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, only my OCs and the plot (kinda...)**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 14 – Magic Hours**

"OWLs can go die in a hole, for all I care," Claire muttered darkly, smearing ink along her forehead as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Or under a rock. Whatever's easier," Evalina mumbled, groaning as she struggled to lift several heavy Potions textbooks from her bag. "How long until we can stop?"

Bella grimaced, rummaging around in the rolls of parchment that were stacked haphazardly beside her. "One hour, fifty minutes, 37 seconds and counting."

Claire let her head drop onto the table. "Hex me now."

"I think I'm gonna stop for the night, guys. I swear to Merlin, if I have to go over one more Arithmancy problem, my brain will implode," Bella sighed, scratching out a hastily scribbled answer.

"I'll join you with that," Claire replied.

Evalina snapped her textbook shut. "Me too."

They packed away their stuff, dumping it in their dormitory.

"So, Bella, how are you and Cedric these days?" Claire asked innocently, lounging on her bed.

Bella avoided her gaze. "Fine. Great, actually. Simply wonderful."

"You've been avoiding him for a week. The last time that happened, you caught him with his hand up Grace Murphy's top last year," Evalina piped up.

"It was like seeing my brother do it – could you really blame me for being _slightly_ disturbed by it?"

"Not to mention you swapped with Lucy Thomas, so you wouldn't have to do prefect duties with him," Claire added, ignoring her.

"So either you proclaimed your undying love for him, and he rejected you or –"

"- you caught him with someone else and don't want to go through the heartache all over again, or –"

"- he told you how much he loves you, and you realized you didn't have feelings for him anymore," Evalina finished.

"So, Ashford, start talking. What the _hell_ happened between you two?" Claire demanded, looking decidedly determined.

Bella sighed, sinking onto her bed. "He kissed me."

She heard two high pitched squeals and then two bodies threw themselves at her, knocking her backwards onto her pillows.

"Oh my God, Bells! That's fantastic!" Claire beamed.

"Details. Now."

Bella bit her lip. "There's not much to tell, Lina."

"Your point?"

"Okay, fine. But you'll be disappointed."

"Put us out of our agony. We're dying here, Bells," Claire squealed, leaning forward.

Bella twisted the duvet between her hands. "We were talking about the third task, and I stood up to leave, and then he kissed me." She held up her hand to stop Claire and Evalina squealing. "And then I pushed him away, told him I couldn't be the rebound girl and basically ran away."

Evalina's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

She shook her head.

"You're a complete idiot, you know that right? Only you would run away after the guy you've fancied for like three years kissed you."

Bella buried her face in her pillow. "I know, Claire. My brain sorta melted and went into survival mode. Ugh! What's wrong with me?"

"It'd take an entire psychiatric team to figure that out, honey."

She stuck her tongue out at Claire. "I should just go live in a nunnery."

"_Or_ you could go back to normal. Stop avoiding Cedric like he's got the plague, and show him that nothing's changed between you two. And when you're both ready, you can become _the_ most adorable couple Hogwarts has ever seen," Evalina said.

Bella glanced up at them. "I love you guys. Lord knows where I'd be without you."

She reached out, grabbing both of them into a bear hug.

"You'd still be an amoeba," Claire joked. "Now get your ass out of here - you have prefect duty."

Bella grinned at them, grabbing her robes off her trunk. "You guys are the best friends ever."

"Oh, trust me, we know," Claire called out as Bella ran out the door.

* * *

"Haven't seen you around lately," Cedric grinned as Bella bounded up to him, still fastening her prefect badge on to her robes.

"I'll say," she grinned up at him, before swearing as she pricked herself.

Cedric laughed. "Language, Bells."

She scowled up at him. "Look who's talking."

He ruffled her hair, ignoring her squawk of protest, before they patrolled the halls in companionable silence, occasionally brushing against each other. He indicated the door to the library, and she nodded, slipping inside. He followed her as she meandered through the rows, her fingers trailing reverently across the leather spines of the books, dust coating her fingers. She breathed in deeply, before smiling.

"Thank you," she murmured, turning to face him.

He shrugged, his face unreadable in the broken shadows cast by the towering rows. "I know how much you love it here. Besides, there's usually someone in the Restricted Section doing something...restricted."

She shoved him playfully. "You are such a _guy_."

"You love me for it," he chuckled. She laughed nervously, before ducking around another corner. He caught her wrist and pulled her back. She spun around and grabbed on to his lapels to steady herself. Her breath caught and her eyes darted up to his face, wide in the half-light. She swallowed, her eyes skimming down his face to his lips and back up to his eyes. Cedric leaned forward, and her eyes fluttered closed. Abruptly, he pulled back and she dropped her hands like she'd been burnt.

He ran a hand down his face, sighing, the sound echoing in the swollen silence. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't. It was a mistake kissing you the last time, and I...I just don't want to ruin what we have now. I mean, we've been best friends for _so_ long and it would... Do you get what I'm saying?"

She nodded slowly, feeling like her insides were playing Double Dutch. "Yeah. This," she gestured between the two of them "is _great_. It would be a shame to ruin such a _great_ friendship. You're great, I'm great. This whole _thing_ is just absolutely bloody _spiffing_."

He pulled her into his arms, before resting his chin on top of her head. "You're not okay with it."

She shook her head slightly. "No. This is the second time it's happened. Well, almost. You have to stop messing with my head, Ced. I don't know what's happening between us. Are we friends? Are we more? Or are we friends and more?" She huffed, pulling away. "You need to tell me, because at the moment, I feel like I'm in limbo."

Cedric reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll always be friends, Bell."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good. Now that that's all sorted out, what say we go practice for the Third Task. It's in only three weeks and I doubt you've done much."

He slung an arm around her shoulder, as they walked towards the Restricted Section. "You're just saying that because you want me to tutor you in Arithmancy in return."

She beamed up at him. "You were going to do that out of the kindness of your heart."

He laughed, squeezing her shoulder as they walked further into the library.

* * *

A few hours later, she tiptoed into her dormitory, swearing as she tripped over the edge of Cho's trunk. The lamps ignited and she groaned.

"What in Merlin's name took you so long?" Claire demanded, her bed hangings flying open.

"Where's Cho?" Bella asked, yawning widely.

"Out with Davies, I think." Evalina chipped in, blinking in the light.

Bella stumbled over to her trunk, pulling out her pajamas.

"Bella, seriously spill. It's like 3 am and I won't be able to sleep unless you tell me, and then I will accept no responsibility for what I do tomorrow."

Bella pulled on her pajama top, leaving her uniform discarded on the floor and climbed into bed. "We patrolled, I helped him practice for the Third Task, he helped me in Arithmancy."

"And it took you five hours to do all that?" Evalina mumbled, half-asleep.

"Well, we almost kissed again and he told me he just wants to stay 'just friends.' So yeah, it took us that long."

Claire shrieked and a pillow hit the side of Bella's face.

"Merlin, Claire! It's no biggie," Bella laughed.

"Of course it is!" she squealed. "I think I might die of happiness when you guys _finally_ go out."

Evalina and Bella giggled.

Bella extinguished the lights with her wand, grinning. "It's not you I'm worried about, Claire. I swear, that boy's going to be the death of me."

**Another chapter down :)**

**It might be a while until the next update, but have faith – it will be up by the end of the year *fingers crossed***

**Oh, and just a quick note, I'm thinking of changing my pen name, so any suggestions would be **_**greatly**_** appreciated.**

**Next Chapter – A Poor Man's Memory**

**Exams are on, the Third Task is fast approaching and the pressure is on. Will Cedric and Bella stay 'just friends'?**


	15. A Poor Man's Memory

**There really is no excuse for the age since I've updated. So, I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who continued to read YHIM – I appreciate it so, so much.**

**Hoping you had a very Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, and that you have a Happy New Year too.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 15 – A Poor Man's Memory**

* * *

"I'm going to die. I'm actually going to die."

Bella grinned. "Hey now, you're the one that volunteered for the Tournament. You have only yourself to blame."

Cedric lifted his head a fraction off the floor where he was sprawled. "Easy for you to say. You've been blasting spells at me for the last half hour."

She shrugged, leaning her head against the blissfully cool stone wall, her eyes closing. They'd been practicing for the Third Task for two hours now. The air in the empty classroom was heavy, filled with magic and energy so tangible the air almost sparked with it. She stretched out her legs, groaning as the effects of their training session crept up on her.

"Shall we call it a day then? I mean, it's been two hours and even as prefects, there's no way we'll be able to get away with being caught out this late."

She cracked open an eye. "Not so fast, buddy. Your offensive spells are good. Great, actually. But your defensive still needs work. The maze changes people, Cedric. You need to be able to defend yourself in there."

Peeling himself off the floor, he stood and stretched, wincing slightly. "And you have your first OWL exam in two days. Your parents won't thank me if you fail those 'cos you're spending all night helping me."

Bella pushed herself up. "Me? Fail? Have you gone blind, or haven't you noticed I'm a Ravenclaw?"

He bumped his shoulder into hers. "Stranger things have happened."

They walked in silence along the halls, the castle eerily silent. She shivered slightly, they'd stayed out later than they meant to.

"It's weird, isn't it? The castle being so quiet, I mean. Usually there's always something happening, even after curfew."

She nodded at Cedric's words. "Kinda feels like the part in the horror movie before the killer jumps out."

A look of alarm crossed his face, and he laughed half-heartedly. "Don't tempt fate, Bells."

Their pace quickened slightly, footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. A shadow around the corner caught her eye, and she clutched Cedric's arm. He'd seen it too, and they edged towards the broomstick cupboard just across the corner. The shadow was coming nearer, the torches distorting its image making it spread across the wall.

Cedric opened the door of the cupboard, bundling Bella inside. He motioned for her to stay hidden, then crept to the corner, glancing around the edge to see what it was. Next thing Bella knew, Cedric was sprinting towards the cupboard. He threw himself in and shut the door, plunging them into darkness.

"What the hell was that, Cedric?" she hissed, stumbling back into a broom.

"It's Snape. He saw me." He swore, and she swatted him.

"And you led him here. Brilliant plan, really. So much for not getting caught."

She could feel him glaring at her. "Well, Snape wasn't exactly part of the plan. And besides h-"

They froze. They could hear footsteps coming towards their hiding place. So she did the one thing she could think of.

"Cedric?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

* * *

"It was one detention. One. And besides, it was the only explanation I could think of for why we'd be in a broomstick cupboard."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Really? The only one?"

Bella sighed. "It was a very convenient one, okay?"

"Also one that was bound to hit the rumour mill. The entire school thinks you're dating now," Evalina added, from behind _The Daily Prophet_.

Claire's other eyebrow rose. "That quickly?"

The top of the newspaper folded down, revealing the top of Evalina's nodding head. "Of course. I heard Felicity Butler telling Grace Keane in the bathroom before we came down for breakfast. Apparently, Felicity heard it from Deidre – you know, the one that's friends with Pansy Parkinson in Slytherin – who said you could practically hear Snape yelling down in the dungeons. And then Emma Caldwell said she saw Cedric get in really late last night, and he's being doing it every night, apparently. So have you, actually. So now, the whole school thinks that you've been snogging into the early hours. Which can't be true, since you've vowed not to be the rebound girl."

Bella blushed, becoming very interested in spreading jam onto her toast.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You totally have. All this time you've been telling us you've been 'practicing.'" Claire squealed.

"_Shush_! We have been practicing, but last night, we, you know…"

Claire squealed even louder. "And you told us you totally weren't dating!"

"We're not! It was just in the broom cupboard. To make our story more believable."

"Sure it was. I mean, why else…" Claire trailed off, looking towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Evalina reappeared from behind the paper, while Bella twisted in her seat to see. A gradual hush fell over the older students. The examiners had arrived.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur of examinations. Bella thought she may have done alright in most of them. Except she _knew_ she'd spelt some incantations wrong in the Charms theory exam. And she'd almost fallen asleep in History of Magic, after making up the names of practically all the goblins in the Goblin Rebellion. The late night training sessions, while not so late night anymore, were starting to take a toll on her.

But at last, she was finished. She raced out of the Great Hall with Evalina, Claire and Eddie into the June sunshine, cheering that exams were _finally_ over. They flopped down under their usual tree, and they were soon joined by Dmitri. Evalina grinned at Bella from beside Eddie. They'd become a proper couple after their Potions exam, and Bella could see how happy they were together. Dmitri and Claire, on the other hand, had a rather different relationship. Both had accepted that it was just a fling while the Tournament was on, but as the end of the year approached, they'd been considering changing their previous arrangement. It wasn't working too well.

The bell rang, and more students came flooding out into the warmth of the summer. Bella spotted Cedric and waved him over.

He grinned and jogged over. The rumours still hadn't quieted down, and they were doing nothing to deny or confirm them, agreeing it was better to let it fizzle out.

"All done then?"

She grinned and nodded. "You have no idea how glad I am about that."

He laughed, sitting down. "OWLs are always the worst. But now you have the whole summer to relax."

"We have to get the Third Task out the way first."

He sobered. "Speaking of which, can I ask you something?"

She glanced at the others, who were all pretending they weren't listening intently. "Okay. Ask away…"

He shifted his position. "You know those rumours?"

Bella gave a rather unladylike snort, raising her eyebrows. "It's been kinda hard to ignore them."

"What would you say if I suggested making the rumours…true?"

* * *

**And there you have the next installation of YHIM. I know it's rather short, but I just wanted to get the exams out the way, and pave the way for the next part.**

**Never fear, it won't take so long for the next part, so watch this space.**

**Next chapter – Greet Death**

**Bella has a decision to make, but the Third Task is right around the corner and with it, Cedric's life hangs in the balance. **


	16. Greet Death

**Right, so I think we've all figured out I'm awful at updating. **_**But**_**, here we go. Another chapter, and pretty important one. Also, I've finally planned the last of the story, so we are in the home stretch! Only two more chapters to go (not including this one), so thank you to everyone who's stuck with me and me awful/super sporadic updates. I hope it's been worth it for you, since I've really enjoyed writing this for you. So without further ado, let's get on with the final chapters.**

**Your Hand In Mine**

**Chapter 16 – Greet Death**

* * *

**June 24**

Bella paced in front of Cedric, her steps echoing off the flagstones. Ribbons of yellow and pink light poured into the empty classroom as Cedric stretched again, rubbing his shoulder.

"I probably should have seen that last jinx coming," he smiled weakly. "It's probably going to be far worse if I do that in the maze. Moody keeps telling everyone about _constant vigilance_, but apparently I'm failing rather badly at that."

She frowned at the mention of their DADA teacher. "I don't know about him, Cedric. I just get this weird feeling around him, like something's not _quite_ right."

Cedric stepped in front of her and squeezed her shoulder, stopping her pacing. "I think it's just the eye. Creeps everyone out."

"No, it's something else. Like a hunch. And I know, I know, I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm meant to rely on logic and reason and _facts_, but something just doesn't… I don't know. It's probably just the eye."

"That's the spirit." He grinned, sliding his hand down her arm until their fingers intertwined. "Have you given any more thought to us?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I told you. We have other stuff to worry about right now. Like you surviving the Tournament. You know your defensive spells? Your offensive ones? What to do if things go wrong?"

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and she shivered. "Yes, yes and yes. I'm as prepared as I'm ever going to be, Bells. But right now, we're in limbo and that worries me far more than the Task."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust you to be more worried about our relationship than your potential death."

"No need to be melodramatic. No one's going to die, trust me."

The room grew brighter as the sun rose. She grinned. "What's life without a bit of drama? We should be going now anyway – today is not a day you want to miss breakfast."

She tugged him out of the room, dropping his hand as soon as they crossed the threshold. He shot her a look and she pulled a face. "We don't need to make it public immediately."

He frowned, grabbing her hand to stop her going. "What do you mean 'make it public'? I thought we weren't…I thought you hadn't decided yet?"

"I haven't. Well, not really anyway. _But_, if you ask me after the Task, then I'll give you my answer. And you might like it." She grinned, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Now we really must go. Otherwise, all the good food will be gone"

Cedric grinned, "I reckon that's the best thing you've said all day."

"The relationship? Or breakfast?"

"Both."

"Well, I do try."

Laughing, they made their way down to the Great Hall. She met Claire and Evalina in front of the doors, and waved to Cedric as they parted.

"Last minute practice session?" Claire asked.

Bella nodded. "There's no such thing as being too prepared when you're a champion."

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes time, I will be asking for you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

Bella gripped Evalina's hand as Dumbledore sat back down.

"It's time," Claire murmured.

She smiled weakly, waving at Cedric as he left the Hall. She felt Evalina squeeze her hand back as the champions left her sight.

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but all sorts of rumours are circulating about what's in the maze. I heard Jamie say she heard there were going to be Blast-Ended Skrewts. You know those awful creatures that Hagrid has?"

Claire nodded. "I heard there was going to be a Sphynx too."

Bella groaned, and Evalina patted her arm sympathetically. "Well, we still have a few minutes. Shall we put our 'Support Cedric' stuff before we go down? I heard Gabriel Tate's got a whole lot of people to help paint faces and give out gear. Hogwarts students will definitely be the most decorated supporters."

* * *

Claire and Evalina looped their arms through Bella's, effectively pinning her to her seat in the bleachers.

"Seriously, Bella, you're making me nervous. They've only just gone into the maze. Cedric will be fine, he knows how to handle himself and now we can only wait and trust him."

Bella scowled at Claire, even though she knew her friend was right. Claire beamed at her in return.

An hour later, waiting wasn't such a novelty. Red sparks had appeared fifteen minutes in, and now Fleur was sitting by her classmates, wrapped in a blanket and looking severely shaken. Krum had come out about twenty minutes ago, and had just been given the all-clear by Madam Pomfrey. Time was dragging on, and the girls were getting restless. Bella was fighting the urge to pace.

"Surely they could have thought of Omnioculars or some sort commentary? I mean, we have no idea what's happening in the maze." Claire muttered. Bella nodded. The high walls of the maze and the fog above meant that it was impossible to see anything. Shouts and screams had been heard at the beginning, but now there was just silence, making the crowd even more anxious to know what was happening.

She'd turned to ask Evalina if she'd brought anything to do, when Harry and Cedric appeared at the bottom of the bleachers. She leapt up, the sudden relief coursing through her making her feel dizzy. All around her people were cheering and clapping, the Hogwarts band bursting into song. Claire and Evalina followed her as she squeezed her way into the crowd making their way towards the two Hogwarts Champions. Despite the relief, she couldn't suppress the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Cedric was lying on the ground, Harry huddled over him. She pushed her way through, trying to get closer. Cedric must've been injured in the maze, badly injured judging by how still he was. It was probably just the shock kicking in, any moment he would sit up and grin at the crowd, and they would joke later about how much of a jerk he was to have scared her like this. Bella pushed the rising fear down, squeezing past two cheering Gryffindors to the first tier of the bleachers, trying to get closer to see if he was alright. And then oh Merlin, oh no, no, no, this wasn't happening and her knees gave way as Fleur screamed, and the realization hit her like a _Reducto_.

Cedric was dead.

* * *

**Next Chapter – Memorial**

"**She had to be dreaming. Any moment now she would wake up and meet Cedric for their last training session before the Task. She was either dreaming or insane, and it didn't matter. Not anymore."**


End file.
